No puede ser!
by ThatAllStartedWithTheBigBang
Summary: Isabella Swan y Alice Swan se mudan a Forks donde vive su padre pero despues se tendran que ir a estudiar a un internado¿Que pasara con ellas?
1. La Llegada Parte Uno

**OoOla!!!! bueno este es mi primer fic...leanlo y despues me dicen si les gusta la verdad me estaba decidiendo si lo hacia o no asi bueno no se que mas decir...Aqui esta!!!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bella POV**

Una joven azafata llego a mi asiento y me pasó una revista, supongo que porque me vio joven me paso la revista. Comencé a hojearla y…

-Bella, que te parece la revista – dijo mi pequeña hermana Alice, bueno en realidad, pequeña de estatura porque era mayor que yo por 5 minutos, con su cabello color azabache con sus puntas en diferente dirección. Una chica hiperactiva y demasiado alegre.

-Esta loca, ¿que es esto? – dije mientras pasaba rápido las paginas – ¿como reconocer al amor de tu vida?, por favor Alice que lees!!! Sacar mi libro de la maleta si hubiera sabido que me iban a dar esto ¿Sabes que esto es mentira cierto?**(N/A: No tengo nada contra estas revistas de hecho m encantan y mas la de abajo!)**

-Bella esto es una de mis revistas favoritas ¿ok? Se llama Tú, es genial y obvio que sirve como crees que me ha ido también con los chicos

-Aja, y como no haz encontrado al ``Amor de tu Vida´´ ¿ah?- me encantaba hacerla enojar, con ella no se podía bromear con ello o nada que tenga que ver con la moda, claro, si no quieres que te estrangule.

-Pues…porque…Porque no Bella punto – me reí, era súper divertido ver a Alice trabarse así - ay no sabes que déjame seguir leyendo mi revista ¿si?- dijo volviéndose a la revista.

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, pero prefiero Bella. Forks, Washington, allí es donde voy o vamos mi hermana Alice y yo. Nos tuvimos que mudar allí porque nuestra madre se caso con Phil, jugador de Beisbol en las ligas menores y viajaba mucho y mi madre se tenia que quedar con nosotras, pero siempre supimos que aunque ella no dijera nada, se moría por ir a acompañarlo a ver los partidos de él por esa razón, nos vinimos a vivir con nuestro padre Charlie. Viviremos una semana en casa y luego pasaremos al Internado Medianoche. Nunca me gusto Forks era muy húmedo para mi gusto y mi torpeza no ayuda.

Al fin llegamos al aeropuerto, mientras salía vi el cielo encapotado, desde ese momento supe que allí acababa mi vida.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno que les parecio?? No se a mi no me gusto del todo no se a uds. Xd**

**Diganme si lo sigo o si lo elimino!!!**

**Dejen Reviews porfis!!!**

**xau!!! **


	2. La Llegada Parte Dos

**Hola!!! He aqui la segunda parte espero que les haya gustado la primera y si em demoro mucho es que he estado un poco ocupada por los estudios pero ya casi salgo a vacaciones para poder subir..digamos todos los dias....Bueno sin mas preambulos la 2da parte!!!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**La Llegada – Parte Dos**

**Bella POV**

- Papá – grito Alice alzando una mano hacia donde estaba Charlie y salió corriendo hacia donde él, lo mismo hice yo.

- Papá, no sabes cuánto te hemos extrañado – dijimos Alice y yo al unisonó, al mismo tiempo que lo abrazábamos.

- Queridas, que alegría verlas las he esperado mucho vamos – caminamos hacia el coche patrulla de Charlie, él es jefe de policía en Forks, allí supongo que no tiene mucho trabajo porque en un pueblo tan pequeño que puede ocurrir.

Subimos nuestro equipaje y entramos al coche.

- Y bien como les fue en el vuelo – pregunto Charlie.

- Fue…muy cómodo – dije no habiendo nada más que decir.

- Están emocionadas por la nueva escuela – Pregunto Charlie mirando la carretera

- Claro, como no vamos a estar emocionadas – dijo Alice dando saltitos en el asiento – presiento que este año va a ser el mejor. No te parece Bella

- Sí, claro, va a ser genial - (nótese el sarcasmo) – **Por favor Bella, no puede ser tan malo, piensa chicos guapos por todas partes **_ay no, no, no tu solo piensas en eso ¿cierto Juanita grilla jaja? _**¿¡Que!? Juanita Grilla de donde sacaste eso! en fin no todo tiene que ser estudios, y cosas así, además ¿quien eres tú?, **_yo soy la conciencia de Bellita, tu otra mitad, la mitad buena, un angelito, tu eres la mala, el diablillo _Haber se puede saber que hacen ustedes, **Bellita hace rato que no nos oímos, **y fue un alivio en ese momento **oye te esta**_mos escuchando_.

- Bella – **oye creo que te están llamando querida **_ohoh creo que Alice se está desesperando, más bien pon atención _que hago si ustedes… - Bella ¿estas ahí? ¡Bella! – grito Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos

- ¿¡Qué!? – le grite tratando de volver a oír algo, con sus gritos me había dejado sorda

- Bella desde hace rato llegamos.

- Oh, no me había dado cuenta.

Me baje y saque mi maleta, la única que había traído no tenía muchas cosas así que no era mucho lo que tenia para empacar, pero Alice trajo tres maletas y un bolso de mano y eso que solo fue una parte de sus pertenecías.

La casa era grande, de dos pisos, subimos y nos dio a cada una un cuarto.

- Muy bien, espero que se sientan cómodas, si necesitan algo solo díganme ¿ok? – asentimos - Buenas noches – dijo dándonos un beso en la mejilla a cada una

- Buenas noches papá – dijimos Alice y yo y nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

**1 semana después…**

Estaba empacando las cosas que había sacado esta semana que estuve en casa

- Bella, ven inmediatamente – **oh oh querida creo que es hora de tu tortura **oh no me había dado cuenta (sarcasmo). Fui al cuarto de al frente y allí empezó mi tortura.

**Una hora después…**

Alice ya había terminado de maquillarme, peinarme y vestirme.

- Listo, ya te puedes ver – me puse frente al espejo y definitivamente Alice sabia hacer milagros no parecía yo, bueno solo un poco, me había vestido con un pantalón entubado azul oscuro, una blusa morada medio pegada al cuerpo.

- Wow, si que sabes hacer milagros

- No son milagros tu ya eres bonita, solo es maquillarte un poco y ya – rode los ojos, y sali a mi habitación, recogi mi maleta y me fui.

Alice ya estaba abajo con sus ahora cuatro maletas subiéndolas al auto, cuando termino de subir la última maleta se giro y dijo:

- Listo, nos podemos ir.

Nos metimos al auto y fuimos directo al internado.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola de nuevo que tal les gusto!!! a mi me convencio mas este que el otro....aayy gracias por el primer review es bueno saber que les gusta....Bueno tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible ¿Bueno!?**

**Dejen reviews!!!**


	3. Primer Encuentro Parte Uno

**Hola a todos (as) los siento por no actualizar pronto solo que apenas sali a vaciones entonces no pude, pero voy a actualizar mas seguido ok? Bueno aqui el 3 capitulo**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Primer Encuentro – Primera Parte**

**Bella POV**

Apenas llegamos al internado salí del coche para recoger mi maleta, apenas la baje Alice me dio una mirada reprobatoria supongo que es por la poca ropa que llevo, me rehusé a traerme toda la ropa que ella me había comprado, total, ella me va a obligar a ir al centro comercial a comprar mas y a botar la otra porque ´´ya esta pasada de moda´´.

- Creo que es hora de irme – dijo papá, el no era de demostrar mucho los sentimientos, pero se estaba esforzando para hacernos sentir queridas, todo idea de Renée. A veces pienso que mamá es un poco loca.

Nos abrazamos por un rato y nos despedimos de él, acto seguido entramos al internado.

Alice estaba dando brinquitos, no hay cosa que a Alice no le parezca divertida o emocionante.

- Bella, no estás emocionada? – se los dije

- En realidad, no, creo que se acabo mi vida – dije mirando todo a mi alrededor

- Oh, vamos Bella, no seas pesimista, además es grande y lindo, apuesto que cuando entres te va a gustar mas – cuando Alice dice algo así quiere decir que eso va a pasar, por eso la llamo **La Gran Ali** es como si fuera psíquica todo lo sabe y no me pregunten cómo, porque no sé.

- No lo sé Allie sabes más que nadie que no me gustan los espacios así, además los chicos de aquí no me dan buena espina– mientras decía esto pasaban varios chicos y se os quedaban mirando

Se volteo para donde yo estaba.

- No seas tonta Bells, primero ni siquiera los conoces para que los juzgues, segundo yo estoy aquí y sabes que te apoyo en todo y yo se que tú me apoyas a mí y tercero ya verás que cuando termines de conocer todo esto te va a encantar y te vas a divertir como nunca – dicho esto me dio una abrazo y yo se lo devolví – no te preocupes Bella.

- Gracias Allie, gracias por todo – dije mientras me caía una lagrima y me la limpie rápidamente.

- Además hay mucho de donde escoger – dijo mirando unos chicos, rodé los ojos y seguí caminando.

En un segundo me sentí en el piso, pero con algo encima mío.

Genial, el primer día y ya me caí - pensé

- ¿Que no puedes ver por donde caminas, idiota? – dije rápidamente furiosa, levante mi vista y vi unos perfectos ojos color verde esmeralda, un chico de cabello cobrizo, desordenado, alto, y llevaba una camiseta blanca en la cual resaltaba los músculos de su pecho. Mi corazón se detuvo, no sé lo que me paso **¿Te enamoraste? **Que como me voy a enamorar si solo lo vi una vez, _si cierto solo a ti se te ocurren estas cosas, pero apuesto que se va a salir enamorando de él, _por favor no soy de amores a primera vista, además no me puedo enamorar de nadie ok, mas que todo si es un egocéntrico, engreído de ese tipo de chicos que andan con una chica cada semana, **como digas total sabemos que esto va a **_pasar!!! _Que ayuda la que me dan…saben que mejor cállense.

- Yo…l-lo s-s-siento – tartamudeo. Se veía adorable, era…esperen que estoy diciendo**. Emm…creo que dijiste ´se veía tan adorable´, te lo dije **cállate mas bien. Me hice la que no hice nada para volverlo a oír.

- ¿Perdón?

- Sabes que, olvídalo – dicho esto se paro y se fue. Definitivamente ese chico podría parecer un dios griego, un Adonis pero era un idiota. **Por qué dices eso si te dijo: lo siento** por favor no hay que ser un genio para saberlo.

Me pare del piso y me dirigí a donde estaba mi hermana.

Alice ya estaba hablando con la señora que estaba detrás de un mostrador una pelirroja, gorda, con gafas. Cuando termino de hablar Alice se giro hasta mí.

- Mira, aquí está el horario de tus clases, la habitación que te toco y un mapa de la escuela – me la paso y la metí en la mochila que tenia.

Alice seguía mirando el plano de la escuela tratando de ubicarse mientras yo miraba todo mí alrededor. Llegamos a un ascensor y nos metimos en el, afortunadamente no había nadie dentro de el.

Saque de mi mochila la llave y las clases, mi llave decía 605 y me pregunte cual le había tocado a Alice

- Emm…Allie que habitación te toco – dije, saco la llave de su bolsillo y me dijo

- Este…la 602

- Oh

Llegamos y salimos a un pasillo y después habían unas puertas: Las habitaciones. Primero como es obvio encontramos la habitación de Alice.

- Bueno supongo que mi habitación está más arriba, cuando desempaque todo vengo o tú vas como quieras – le dije a mi hermana

- Como tú quieras. Nos vemos Bells – grito y cerró la puerta tras de mí.

Empecé a buscar mi habitación: 603…604…605 aquí es gire la llave y lo que vi, no me puede estar pasando, ¡no puede ser!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno diganme que les parecio el cap. aprieten el botoncito verde de alli abajito y me dicen....muy pronto seguira el otro capitulo ¿a quien se va a encontrar Bella?¿Que pasara en esa habitacion? Vealo en el proximo capitulo aqui. nos se despegue jajajaj ya me volvi de telenovela. Adios chicos (as)**


	4. Primer Encuentro Parte Dos

**Hola!!!**

**Bfff....en el cap anterior casi me asesinan, chics entiendan que hay que dar un poquito como de suspenso jejej bueno pues aqui les dejo la continuacion un Edward POV esta vez la inspiracion m evino rapido.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Primer Encuentro - Parte Dos**

**Edward POV**

La última semana había pasado volando, había hecho tantas cosas, lo bueno que era ser popular, el capitán del equipo de baloncesto, no había tiempo para aburrirse, fiestas, reuniones y fiestas, nada puede ser mejor.

Había llegado al internado en el que había estudiado desde que tengo memoria, me dieron la misma habitación del año pasado, mi compañero anterior se tuvo que mudar a New York entonces probablemente estaría solo, una habitación para mi solo, repito, nada puede ser mejor.

Acababa de hablar con mi…mm….chica de la semana como diria mi hermano Emmett, Tanya, y salí hacia mi habitación, hace rato se oían rumores de que iban a entrar unos chicos o chicas, no se igual no me interesaba, mientras estaba repasando mi día, sentí que choque con alguien y caí al piso con esa persona debajo de mi.

- ¿Que no puedes ver por donde caminas, idiota? – dijo la voz más hermosa que había escuchado en mi vida, levante la vista y a los pocos segundos ella también la levanto y encontré a la chica más linda de todo el mundo, tenía el cabello marrón y unos ojos… unos profundos ojos chocolate que en el mismo momento en que los vi me perdí en ellos.

- Yo…l-lo s-s-siento – tartamudee. No se que me pasaba pero sentí mi corazón latir más fuerte que nunca **Se puede saber que estas haciendo, **_que paso estaba tratando de tomar una siesta _**nuestro querido Eddie esta perdiendo su toque sabes **saben que ustedes están locos largense.

- ¿Perdón? – que no me había escuchado, me costó mucho trabajo decir esas dos palabras.

- Sabes que, olvídalo – me pare y me fui.

Pase a mi habitación y mi acosté en mi cama, cogí mi pelota anti-estrés y empecé a amasarla, y lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza fueron unos hermosos ojos chocolate **creo que nuestro chico se está enamorando, no crees Amadeus? **_creo que estas en lo cierto mi querido Jordán _se puede saber de que están hablando, ¿enamorado yo? Ja ja ja eso no es posible **muy bien **_como digas __**Eddie…jajaja **_aargg no me digan así!

Oí que giraron la perilla de la puerta, supongo que el cuarto no será solo mío, pero no importa, no puede ser tan malo.

Abrieron la puerta y…

- ¿¡Tu!? – Retiro lo dicho, todo va a ser peor. Gritamos al mismo tiempo la chica de ojos marrón y yo se veía que la chica estaba enojada, se veía tan adorable _**te lo dijimos **_cállense.

- Se puede saber que hacer aquí? – Grite mientras me levante de la cama hacia la puerta

- Pues para tu información este es el cuarto que me asignaron – Dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón – no puedo creer que me toque vivir con un idiota – murmuro para si, pero lo dijo suficientemente duro para que la escuchara, jum idiota yo? Ya vera.

- Idiota yo, no puedo creer que me toque convivir con una psicópata – ja ja ja a ver como le quedo el ojo

- ah, psicópata yo, sabes que `como te llames´ eres un estúpido – se paro y se dirigía a la puerta – pero yo no puedo vivir con una persona engreída, superficial y egoísta y no se cuantas cualidades mas tienes – lo dijo con un tono de ironía

- Pues bien, yo tampoco así que vamos a la oficina del director ok – la cogí del brazo y la arrastre hasta la oficina del director.

**30 minutos después…**

Llevábamos no se cuanto tiempo esperando a que nos atendieran, la secretaria dijo que en 5 minutos nos atendía, la chica estaba sentada al lado mío estaba abrazando sus piernas, realmente esta chica era hermosa, la mas hermosa que había visto nunca.

Por fin el director nos dijo que pasáramos.

- Buenos días señorita Swan, como le ha ido en su primer día aquí? – le pregunto a la chica de apellido Swan.

- Emm… de hecho vinimos por eso porque el primer día y ya lo pase mal por este… - no termino la frase

- Señor Cullen que raro verlo por acá – dijo sarcásticamente – que le hizo a la señorita Swan

- ¿Yo? Nada simplemente… - no pude terminar la frase por Swan me interrumpió

- Lo que pasa es que me toco compartir el cuarto con el – me señalo y me dio una mirada de rabia y odio – y lo que pasa es que yo no lo soporto a él y él no me soporta a mi, entonces queremos que me cambien de habitación a mi o a él – dijo la chica rápidamente casi sin respirar

El director se quedo mirándonos un rato, hasta uqe por fin hablo:

- Lo siento, pero tendrán que quedarse asi hasta que consiga arreglarlo ok? – los dos asentimos

Íbamos saliendo cuando nos llamo:

- Edward Cullen, Isabella Swan, espero no tener quejas de ninguno de los dos porque o si no… - no termino no se porque y salimos y llegamos a la habitación.

- Genial, me toca definitivamente convivir con este idiota – dijo casi gritando y tirándose en la cama de al lado mío

- Que dices? – la cogí del brazo la quite de la cama y la arrincone en un pared, ja esto siempre funciona – no me niegues que lo haces todo por que te gusto

- Siento decepcionarte pero no, no me gustas eres superficial, engreída, egoísta, vanidosa, apuesto que tienes una chica nueva cada semana, eres un asco – **ouu eso dolió **me quede en shock – Suéltame idiota - me dijo forcejeando, la solté y salí del cuarto furioso, nadie me había dicho en mi vida.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**OoOla!!! **

**Que les parecio jejej Bella si que es mala jejeje y Edward!!!**

**Bueno pues diganme que les parecio, aprieten el botoncito vrdecito hermoso que hay abajo y e comentan siii!!! jejeje**

**Bueno esperen el otro cap. ¿Que piensa Edward respecto a lo que le dice Bella?¿Sera que Bella fue muy dura con Edward?¿Cambiara Edward o seguira siendo la misma persona que es solo para darle rabia a Bella?¿Que pasara con ahhh...Alice (no la he vuelto a mencionar pero ya va, ya casi le toca a Alice)?¿Con quien le habra tocado a Alice en el cuarto? (antes de decir lo que voy a decir les cuento que voy a seguir con mi voz de telenovela jejeje...¿!Que¡? no me vean asi es que me parecio divertido)**

**No se despeguen, no deje de ver No Puede Ser! aqui en jejej**

**Pikoz!!!!!!!! xD**


	5. Conociendo

**Ola!!!**

**Aqui el quinto capitulo espero que les guste...**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Conociendo**

**Bella POV**

Después de haber venido de la oficina del director, fuimos directo a la habitación.

- Genial, me toca definitivamente convivir con este idiota – dije casi gritando y me tire en la cama

- Que dices? – Me cogió del brazo, me saco de la cama y me arrincono en una pared – y este idiota quien se cree - pensé – no me niegues que lo haces todo por que te gusto. – Ja ahora si que se pasó

- Siento decepcionarte pero no, no me gustas eres superficial, engreído, egoísta, vanidoso, - le grite con ira – apuesto que tienes una chica nueva cada semana, eres un asco – se quedo como en shock - Suéltame idiota - forcejee y me soltó, salió del cuarto azotando la puerta.

Me acosté en la cama y puse una almohada en mi cabeza. Me quede pensando en lo que dije.

¿Sera que fui muy dura con él? ¿Y si no es realidad es así? **Como puedes pensar eso después de lo que te dijo **es cierto tienes razón, no puede ser una buena persona después de decirme lo que me dijo es solo un ¡estúpido! Pero eso no me da la excusa de haberle dicho y gritad lo que le grite. ¿Sera que le pido disculpas? **¿¡Que!? Estas loca, no lo harás, **_porque no? Estuvo mal lo que hizo _**No importa no se si oíste lo que el dijo ¿ah? **Déjenme sola **Emm…Bella no se si te haz dado cuenta pero…somos tu conciencia **oh si claro, entonces ¡no hablen!

Oí la puerta abrirse y creí que era Edward – Wow, que me paso sentí una corriente cuando pensé su nombre ¿Qué me esta pasando? – **Te… **shh…

- Hola Bells – uuff es solo Alice

- Hola Alice, ya terminaste de desempacar todo tu armario – dije riéndome de ella, en Phoenix el armario de ella era mas grande que la habitación, en cambio el mío era pequeño no me gustaba tanta cosa.

- No en realidad solo he podido desempacar dos maletas – se quedo fundida en sus pensamientos – oye Bella te puedo preguntar algo.

- Emm…aja

- Porque ese chico salió furioso de acá? – A quien se refería? ahh Edward - corrientazo –

- Quien el señor `` soy perfecto y todas caen rendidas a mis pies ´´? - Alice me miro divertida.

- Creo…

- Es mi compañero de habitación – dije con algo de asco

- Y porque salió tan furioso?

- Solo le dije unas cuantas verdades en la cara – dije mirando a otro lado y creo que Alice lo malinterpreto

- No será que te gusta – hice una cara de horror – admitamos que guapo, claro no tanto como… - y se perdió en su cabeza, ja quien sabe en que estará pensando o en quien

- No mas guapo que quien Alice, ¿Alice? – no respondía, creo que le gritarle mas duro – ALICE! – creo que hasta la china me escucharon.

- Que…que paso?

- Mas guapo que quien Alice?

- Vamos a comer y te cuento esta bien?

- Ok vamos.

**Alice POV**

Cuando entre a la habitación que me habían asignado no oí a nadie así que deje mis maletas en el suelo y empecé a ``inspeccionar´´ la habitación, supongo que aquí dormía una chica porque todo esta muy bien decorado y tiene cosas de chicas.

Volví hacia donde estaban mis maletas y empecé a desempacar mi ropa en la cama que estaba desocupada y arregle la que pude porque en ese momento alguien entro

- Jasper, no te creo jajaja – Entro una rubia, mucho mas alta que yo, era muy linda y seguido entro ohh!!! Un rubio de ojos azules, era el hombre mas hermoso que he había visto en mi vida.

- Si Ed… - dejo la frase apenas volteo y me miro a los ojos – H-Hola – tartamudeo

- Hola, s-soy A-Alice Swan – le tendí la mano para que la estrechara.

- Soy Jasper Hale – estiro la mano y me la estrecho sentí una corriente en todo mi cuerpo, creo que el también lo sintió porque abrió mucho los ojos.

- Hola soy Rosalie Hale – solté la mano de Jasper y estreche la de Rosalie – dime Rose – sonrió y miro hacia la cama y abrió los ojos como platos – esa es tu ropa – dijo levantando una blusa que tenia extendida sobre la cama.

- Si es de la última temporada, la tengo casi toda.

- En serio, yo igual – empezamos a dar saltitos.

- Creo que seremos grandes amigas Rose, ya quiero presentarte a mi hermana Bella – dije dándole un abrazo

- Emm…yo creo que ya me voy, nos vemos luego Rose, Alice – me dedico una sonrisa y se fue, desde allí supe que el era el amor de mi vida.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola de nuevo:**

**¿Que les parecio el cap.? ¿les gusto la parte de Alice? Aprieten el botoncito verde de abajo y me dicen**

**Ok vamos a ver ¿Sera que Bella le pedira disculpas a Edward?¿Que piensa Edward respecto a lo que Bella le dice?¿Que pasara con Jasper y Alice?¿Crecera algo mas que amistad?**

**Pues vealo en el proximo capitulo de No Puede Ser! en el mismo canal, a la misma hora jejejej**

**Ok...les tengo algo.**

**He estado epnsando y que les parece que cada capitulo tenga su cancion representativa....si si pues entonces el proximo cap. tendra su cancion!!!**

**Gracias por leerme**

**Marxiiz.....Buen dia**


	6. ¿Pido Perdón?

**Ola!!! Bff al fin el sexto cap. no habai podido actualizar porque no he tenido mucho tiempo pero wii!! aqui esta**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bella POV**

Después de haber comido y escuchado la historia de Alice fuimos a su cuarto, era prácticamente igual al mío solo que este esta decorado. Luego de platicar un poco, le conté lo que le había dicho a Edward, que por eso había salido furioso.

Alice se reía porque yo nunca he sido muy agresiva. En medio de las risas de Alice, entro una chica rubia, era alta, como una modelo de revista, su cabello caía en cascada hasta la mitad de su espalda, si aun tenia un poco de autoestima y ame la había bajado toda.

Atrás venia un chico rubio de ojos azules, supuse que era Jasper ya que cuando entro Alice paro de reír.

- Hola Rose, Jasper – dijo Alice sonrojándose un poco.

- Hola Alice – dijo la rubia y después me miro.

- Hola Alice – dijo el rubio.

- Miren les presento a mi hermana.

- Mucho gusto Jasper Hale – me extendió la mano para que la estrechara.

- Isabella Swan – le estreche la mano – pero díganme Bella. – La rubia se acerco si me extendió la mano.

- Hola soy Rosalie Hale – le estreche la mano – llámame Rose.

Alice seguía callada algo raro en ella, se notaba que le gustaba, aunque creo que a el también le gustaba porque se lanzaban miraditas y sonrisas.

Me pare porque ya se estaba haciendo tarde y mañana seria mi primer día de escuela.

- Bueno, yo me tengo que ir porque se esta haciendo tarde. Nos vemos mañana Alice. Adiós Rose, Jasper.

- Chao Bella – dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

Camine lentamente hacia mi habitación, me preparaba para pedirle disculpas a Edward, no debí tratarlo así.

Cuando abrí la puerta vi a una zo… digo chica sobre Edward besándolo.

Me quede como en shock un momento.

- L-Lo s-siento – azote la puerta y salí corriendo hacia un rincón bien lejos de ahí, no se porque pero me salieron lagrimas de rabia, o eso creo, porque no me podía gustar Edward ¿o si? **Aquí vam**_**o**__s de nuevo… _No! Isabella Swan te prohíbo rotundamente volver a tener ese pensamiento, no lo vuelvas a mencionar.

**Edward POV**

Salí furioso de la habitación, nunca nadie me había llamado así, ni mucho menos gritado así. Que se creía esa chica.

Me fui al único lugar en el que me puedo relajar. Tenia que pensar.

_Eres superficial, engreído, egoísta, vanidoso, apuesto que tienes una chica nueva cada semana, eres un asco _– seguía pensando en lo que me dijo Bella.

¿Seré yo realmente como ella dice? Pero es que como iba a ser después de que L…esa chica me hizo lo que me hizo.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve pesando que me quede dormido. Me pare rápidamente, ya se estaba volviendo tarde.

Abrí la puerta del cuarto y pensé en encontrarme a Bella allí, le debía una disculpa, pero me encontré otra cosa diferente.

- Eddie – dijo una voz chillona, prendí la luz y no puede ser! Tanya

- Tanya – dije con un tono de aburrimiento

- Casi que no regresas, amor - ¿amor? Bien esto se me esta saliendo de las manos

- Emm…Tanya creo que debemos hablar

- Ya abra tiempo para eso – dijo levantándose de la cama

- Pero… - no pude terminar la frase porque se abalanzo sobre mí y me beso, me tense y trate de quitármela de encima cuando escuche una puerta abrirse

- L-Lo s-siento – dijo ¿Bella?, azoto la puerta y rápidamente me quite a Tanya de encima

- Tanya es mejor que te vayas – le dije sentándome en la cama

- Pero Eddie… – Tirándoseme encima de nuevo, la quite rápido.

- Lárgate – le grite como nunca le había gritado a nadie, esta chica me saca de casillas.

- Esta bien, pero esto no se queda así – Salió del cuarto y me acosté en la cama con una almohada en la cabeza ¿Y ahora que le diré a Bella?

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bueno y que les parecio??? Ven ese botoncito verdecito? si? Bueno diganme que les parecio la historia...**

**Bueno ahora ¿Que le dira Bella a Edward?¿Que le dira Edward a Bella?¿Se pediran perdon?¿Que pasara con alice y Jasper?**

**Pues no se despegue en el proximo capitulo aqui...**

**Xao!!!**

**Marxiiz**


	7. Lealo Importante!

**Aviso!**

**Hola a todas mis lectoras xD creo que muchas me querrán matar, ahorcar, quemar, picar en trocitos por no actualizar rápido, pero es que la escuela, mi madre, en fin… varias cosas que me impiden hacerlo y no me dejan inspirarme, ya casi tengo el 7 capitulo hecho me falta solo un poco y lo subo.**

**Les pido por favor paciencia creo que muchas me entenderán.**

**También les debo dar las gracias por leerla, se que no es de lo mejor y son muy cortos los capítulos pero hare todo lo posible por mejorarla.**

**Dejen sus dudas, sugerencias, comentarios que se los recibiré gustosa.**

**Bien, eso es todo esperen próximamente el nuevo cap. Los tratare de hacer mas largos.**

**At2:**

**Marxiiz!**


	8. Primer Dia Parte Uno

**Bella POV **

Cuando vi a Edward con esa chica encima no se pero sentí…algo, pero no se que, supongo que ira porque, como se atreve a estar así con esa chica, ósea es que yo no duermo allí para que venga a hacer estos shows!!!

Cuando deje de llorar volví a la habitación. No se cuanto tiempo estuve en ese rincón, creo que fue el tiempo suficiente para que la chica se haya ido…o tal vez no.

Gire la perilla y vi que Edward estaba en su cama con una almohada en la cabeza, pase despacio para no hacer silencio, cuando iba a entrar al baño oí un ruido, me gire para ver a Edward a centímetros míos. El corazón me empezó a latir fuertemente, no entiendo la razón **Bellita esta **_enamorada!!! _No sean ridículas, como ya les dije, nunca me enamorare mas!

- Uh…Bella…yo…no era lo que parecía – dijo ¿nervioso? No tenía porque darme ninguna explicación.

- Edward, no me tienes que explicar nada, yo no soy nada para ti – esa ultima frase me dolió un poco… ni idea porque

- Pero…

- Este…estoy cansada, mejor me voy a dormir. Me fui al baño y me di una ducha rápida, me puse el pijama que consistía en un short y una blusa de vaquitas y me acosté a dormir.

La noche paso muy rápido, cuando menos pensé ya era por la mañana, me levante para prepararme en mi primer día de clases en el internado. Cogí unos pantalones entubados negros y una blusa morada larga y me metí al baño, me di un baño rápido, me vestí y salí del baño.

No me había dado cuenta pero todo estaba muy tranquilo, eche una mirada rápida por toda la habitación pero no había señales de Edward, afortunadamente no estaba para arruinarme la mañana. Busque en mi maleta el horario de clases pero no lo encontré por ningún lado. Revolqué toda la habitación buscándolo pero no, no estaba por ningún lado.

Mientras buscaba y rebuscaba por todos lados oí que la puerta se abría, pero no mire porque obviamente era Edward y a mi que me importa Edward ¿no? _Ss__**iii!!**_

- Beeellaa…. – llamo Edward, y ahora que quería…

- ¿Que quieres? – pregunte ya con enfado de no encontrar el estúpido horario.

Saque la cabeza del armario y vi a Edward parado detrás de mi. Salte para atrás y caí, el se me reía a carcajadas en mi cara.

- Cállate idiota – dije levantándome y empujándolo para atrás sin éxito.

- Creo que estas buscando algo – dijo mostrándome mi horario con su mano y riendo.

- Pásamelo…- trate de alcanzarla pero el la ponía mas arriba de su cabeza y no alcanzaba – porque me coges mis cosas…ash… - dije cruzando mis brazos en el pecho.

- Esta bien te lo daré, pero primero…- dijo con una sonrisa picara – primero…

- Habla ya…primero que? – que cosa me pondrá a hace este idiota.

- Primero tendrás que besarme – ja besarlo, ni en sueños.

- Primero... – le dije acercándome a centímetros de su cara – primero…tengo que morir…pásame el horario – dije casi alcanzándolo, pero el lo subió de nuevo.

Sentí algo vibrando algo en mi bolsillo, era mi celular, un mensaje de Alice decía:

_Bella:_

_Nos vemos afuera de mí_ _habitación_

_Dentro de 5 minutos, sino…._

_Ya sabrás lo que te espera_

_Alice_

**Esta bien Bells, creo que te toca tomar medidas drásticas si no quieres que Alice te estrangule ¿**_medidas drásticas? En que estas pensando _si en que piensas o pienso o…ay que el hago para que me pase el horario **muy fácil, solo hazle algo que le dolerá mucho **_¿le dolerá mucho? ¿Que? ¿Me podrán decir? _Oh… ya entiendo jajajaja**jajajaja**jajaj**aja cof cof cof **_nota mental no rías malvadamente el la mente porque igual te atrancaras._

Edward seguía riéndose por que no podía alcanzar el horario.

- No quería hacerlo pero…

- Qu…- antes de que pudiera terminar la palabra ya estaba rodando en el piso aullando de dolor, le di en sus partes bajas, **creo que eso dolió **_aahh…esas eran las medidas drásticas __**ayy tu siempre tan sanita, pobre…**_

Cogí mi horario, mi maleta y salí rápido. Alice ya estaba parada al lado de su puerta.

- Bella, porque demoraste tanto

- Si apenas fueron…- mire mi reloj – 20 segundos.

- En fin, vamos ya, que te toca primero – dijo Alice mirando su horario – a mi me toca Historia

- A mi Literatura…bien – literatura era mi materia favorita y es genial poder empezar el día así, al menos Edward no me había dañado todo el día.

Llegue a mi clase, el profesor me presento a la clase, - cosa que odio que me hagan, me siento muy incomoda cuando la gente me mira tanto – y me mando a sentar en la ultima mesa del salón, sola – afortunadamente – pensé.

Pocos minutos después yo estaba tomando apuntes de la clase.

- Siento llegar tarde, pero un grupo de chicas me detuvo en el camino y no fue fácil deshacerme de ellas – dijo una voz aterciopelada. Levante la cabeza y vi un chico con cabello alborotado, cobrizo.

Oh no, mire por todo el salón y me di cuenta que le único pupitre desocupado era el que estaba al lado mío.

Por que me pasa esto a mi, teia que dañar mi materia favorita – pensé.

Vi que se dirigía hacia mi acompañado de una fila de saludos:

- Hola Edward, como estas Edward, Edward, Edward – se derretían por el. Que tontas!

Se acerco y mire hacia el frente

- Bella, nos volvemos a ver, que coincidencia – dijo a mi oído, eso hizo que me estremeciera, el se rió por ello.

- Edward…- fue lo único que dije en un tono de fastidio, de allí toda la clase siguió pidiéndome cosas, no veía el momento de salir de allí.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Por fin chicas el 8 capitulo...**

**Este es el mas largo que he hecho espero que les guste**

**Dejen comenttarios, sugerencias lo que sea todo sera bien recibido!**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**

**Pkz!**

**Marxiiz!**


	9. Primer Dia 2 Parte

**Hola chicas, al fin subi el cap, siento la tardanza pero es que mi compu se daño y cuando lo iba a subir resulta que habia un error, trate de subirlo no se cuantas veces hasta que hoy trate y si se pudo. Ok, quiero darle las gracias a todas y todos lo que me inspirar y me animan a seguir esta historia **_MERYSUN, Sofiaa Hale, Bruja Vampirita, Alinabaur, Javii Cullen, mechiikagome _**y tambien seguidores anonimos! Sin uds, no se qe haria, no me animaria. Bueno pues a peticion de Sofia Hale y supongo que tambien muchas mas les traigo un Alice POV, es un poco cortico pero creo qeu es bueno...**

**Sin mas preambulos.....el 9 capitulo**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Alice POV**

Me desperté en la mañana muy alegre, desde que amaneció tenía el presentimiento de que hoy iba ser un gran día para mí.

Me metí al baño me bañe y me puse mi ropa: Un pantalón entubado oscuro, una blusa medio larga verde hoja y una bufanda, pues hoy hacia frio – típico en Forks – y unas baletas**.**

Busque a Rose para irme con ella pero no la encontré así que le envié un mensaje a Bella.

_Bella:_

_Nos vemos afuera de mí_ _habitación_

_Dentro de 5 minutos, sino…._

_Ya sabrás lo que te espera_

_Alice_

Mientras tanto me eche un poco de brillo labial y me retoque un poco los ojos. Mire mi reloj y faltaban exactamente 30 segundos así que salí.

Sabía que Bella llegaría tarde como siempre pero es bueno guardar la esperanza.

Me quede parada en el pasillo hasta que por fin vi a Bella venir, venia un poco colorada pero no le dije nada.

- Bella, porque demoraste tanto

- Pero si apenas fueron…- miro su reloj - 20 segundos – ¿no sabía que en 20 minutos podría pasar cualquier cosa?

- En fin, vamos ya – exclame – que te toca a ti primero, a mi me toca Historia – dije mirando mi horario.

- A mi Literatura…bien – sabía que a Bella le encantaba esa materia. No puedo creer como podía leer tanto en un día, definitivamente no tenia vida social.

Deje a Bella en su clase y me fui a la mía me senté en el casi ultimo asiento – el único que estaba desocupado – la clase apenas se llenaba aunque el profesor ya había llegado. Empecé a hojear mi horario cuando sentí una presencia que hizo que mi corazón latiera fuerte.

- Alice – levante la cara y allí estaba el ser más lindo del mundo. Jasper.

- Hola Jasper – me hizo una seña para sentarse – no puedo creer que me toque con el – ¿cómo vas?

- Ahora muy bien y tú? – casi me caigo de lasilla cuando dijo eso pero me controle.

- Lo mismo digo – le dedique una sonrisa y el profesor llamo la atención de la clase y empezó a hablar.

El Sr. Jackson empezó la clase hablando de la revolución francesa – todavía no comprendo porque nos enseñan eso en vez de enseñarnos la revolución…de la moda!!! – Jasper me miraba a cada rato y yo lo miraba a él.

Termino la clase y Jasper se ofreció a acompañarme a mí otra clase, en el camino hablamos de trivialidades colores favoritos, comida etc. Llegamos a la clase y no sé que me hizo hacerlo pero le di un beso en la mejilla de despedida. Vi como Jasper abría los ojos y sonio, yo hice lo mismo.

- Nos vemos al rato – dije y me adentre en la clase.

Allí estaba Bella junto a una chica hablando muy animadamente me acerque a donde estaban.

- Bells…- dije en voz de canto, mi hermana se volteo a mirarme y tenía como cara de fastidio – ¿qué te paso?

- Allie, nada solo que un ser petulante, arrogante en fin un monstruo me estuvo atormentando toda la clase anterior.

- ¿Estás hablando de mi? – dijo una voz detrás mío, voltee a ver y allí estaba el compañero de cuarto de Bella.

- Dios mío, algún día dejaras de molestarme – exclamo mi hermana irritada. El chico se rio y se fue.

- Es tu compañero de habitación, cierto?.

- ¿Te toco como compañero a Edward Cullen? – dijo la chica impresionada.

- Si, que molestia. Ahh…Alice te presento a Ángela – le tendí la mano – Ángela mi hermana Alice.

- Mucho gusto – le dije y ella asintió. Llego la profesora y me fui a sentar en mi mesa en la que estaba Rose.

- Hola Rose – la salude.

- Hola Allie, siento haberte dejado sola pero es que mi novio tuvo un pequeño incidente y lo tuve que ir a socorrer – me dijo riendo.

- ¿Un pequeño incidente? – pregunte con curiosidad y diversion.

- Si, es que él es… - paro un momento pensando en la frase adecuada – debes verlo por ti misma.

La clase siguió normal, la Sra. Martínez nos hablaba de la historia del arte, en realidad no le estaba poniendo mucho cuidado, porque se me venía a la cabeza Jasper, sabía que era el amor de mi vida y debía hacer algo cuanto antes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Que els parecio?? Bueno ya saben que hace, apretar esas lindas letras de abajo y decirme si les gusto o no y que les gustaria, tomare las prppuestas y tratare de modificar un poco ok?**

**Bueno, chicas, pikoz a todas y todos, nos veremos muy pronto, muy pronto, nos leemos en el prox cap.**

**Pkz!**

**Marxiiz!**


	10. Noche de Tormenta

**Hola!**

**Creo que esperaron una eternidad, lo siento pero 1. Estaba en el colegio y estaba esperando unas notas y entregando unos trabajos pra ver si ya salia libre, 2. La inspiracion y el computador, por los motivos anteriores no habia podido pasar de mi cuaderno al compu, asi que pues aqui esta el 10 capitulo, un poco mas largo, con 2 POV´s bueno aqui se los dejo:::**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al fin se había acabado el día, como vi a Edward con unas chicas, aproveche y salí corriendo a la habitación, me bañe, me puse una pijama de pantalón largo y blusa manga corta porque hacía mucho frio, algo muy raro en Forks – nótese el sarcasmo – cogí mi Ipod y me tumbe en mi cama, escuchaba música clásica, me relajaba y me arrullaba. Poco a poco me fui quedando dormida, sentí que alguien me quitaba mis audífonos y me arropaba, abrí los ojos y encontré allí a ¿Edward?

- Lo siento…es que… - mientras decía me perdí en sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas - ¿Bella? Bellaaa… - me cogió del hombro y me zarandeo un poco.

- Este…no, no pasa nada…mmm… - me tape la boca y bostece, creo que Edward lo noto porque rio.

- Es mejor que duermas…creo que tienes sueño – Se paro y se fue a acostar en su cama.

Cerré los ojos y me quede dormida y al momento, no sé cuánto tiempo, me desperté, volví a sentir a alguien pero esta vez mirándome. Voltee la cara y cuando vi lo que había me congele y hasta se me olvido respirar.

- Bella respira – dijo la voz aterciopelada de un ángel, empecé a respirar de nuevo.

Me senté y él me dedico una sonrisa, yo me sonroje y baje la cabeza. Me quede un rato allí, hasta que el tomo mi mentón y me levanto la cabeza, la distancia se fue acortando entre nosotros, hasta que sus labios dieron u pequeño roce con los míos, el sonrió y… un rayo se escuchó y me levante gritando y llorando, sentí unos brazos a mi alrededor y eso me extraño, alce mi cabeza y de nuevo me congele, mi corazón latió más fuerte que nunca, Edward estaba allí, abrazándome, en ese momento no me importo nada, lo abrace fuerte, el se tenso pero después se relajo y empecé a llorar mas.

Cuando los truenos se hicieron más constantes, me acostó, me puso una sabana y se acostó al lado mío abrazándome y a acariciarme la cabeza. Lentamente me fui quedando dormida, hasta que caí.

A la mañana siguiente cuando desperté, me levante con la mejor vista del mundo. **Dijiste lo que **_creímos escuchar??? _Ignoren todo lo que haga o diga o más bien piense ¿ok? _O_**k! **Edward estaba allí viéndome y yo a el

- Buenos días, Bella

- Buenos días…este…Edward, siento lo de anoche solo que…- no me dejo terminar.

- No te preocupes, te entiendo cuando era más pequeño también les tenía miedo y me tenía que meter a la cama de mis padres en la mitad – el rio y yo lo acompañe.

- ¿En serio? – me reí aun más fuerte.

- Oye… no es gracioso – dijo "serio", pero en seguida empezó a reír. Definitivamente Edward estaba muy raro ¿Qué le pasaría?

**Edward POV**

Que se creía Isabella Swan, me pego en donde más me dolía y no solo allí exactamente sino que días atrás me había pegado en donde me dolía todavía más: Mi ego! Pero esto no iba a quedarse así, voy a cobrar venganza.

Vi a Bella corriendo no se para donde, ni tampoco me importaba mucho, mientras estaba con unas chicas. Me quede como media hora fuera antes de ir a la habitación, cuando llegue a la habitación, vi a Bella dormida con unos audífonos y sin una sabana, esta noche hacia frio así que fui a quitarle los audífonos y a arroparla, ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Como no!

- Lo siento…es que… - ella me miraba fijamente a los ojos y yo veía sus hermosos ojos chocolate y no es que me molestara pero… - ¿Bella? Bellaaa… - cogí suavemente uno de sus hombros y la zarandee.

- Este…no pasa nada…mmm...- bostece y yo reí. Se veía tan…calla Edward!

- Es mejor que duermas…creo que tienes sueño – me pare y me acosté en mi cama.

No me había dado cuenta pero mi corazón latía fortísimo. Me quede un buen rato despierto, no podía dormir, había empezado a llover, me pare a tomar un vaso de agua, pero me quede estático al ver a Bella, su cabello estaba en toda la almohada y tenía una pequeña pero linda sonrisa en su rostro, parecía una diosa, se oyó un trueno y ella grito, se tapo la cara con las maños y empezó a llorar.

No se porque pero al verla llorar, sentí algo muy adentro y fui a abrazarla, ella me miro y en el momento se tenso, pero después me abrazo, yo igual pero en seguida la abrace, ella lloro mas fuerte aun. Cuando la tormenta se intensifico la acosté en su cama la arrope y luego me acosté yo al lado aun abrazándola.

Se durmió pronto, y yo me quede admirándola hasta que el sueño me venció.

Me desperté y sentí un bulto a mi lado, cuando vi a Bella y el corazón me latió igual o quizás más fuerte que ayer en la noche. Ella me tenia abrazado y yo igual a ella. En unos minutos se despertó y se quedo mirándome y yo a ella (como siempre :D)

- Buenos días, Bella – interrumpí.

- Buenos días…este…Edward…siento lo de anoche solo… - no la deje terminar.

- No te preocupes, te entiendo, cuando era pequeño también me asustaban los truenos, tenia que ir a acostarme en la mitad de mis padres – reí recordando esos momentos y Bella me siguió

- ¿En serio? – y empezó a reír aun más fuerte.

- Oye…no es gracioso –dije serio, pero no pude aguantar la risa.

En un momento se abrió la puerta y entro una chica tan pequeña que parecía un duendecillo.

- Ops, lo siento – y cerró la puerta. Bella hizo una cara que no supe identificar. Salto de la cama y corrió por toda la habitación. Yo solo me reía.

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunte aun riendo.

- Solo…tengo que ir a callar…a una duendecilla malévola – entro al baño y en seguida salió bañada y vestida.

- ¿Qué?

- No preguntes, adiós – me dio un beso en la mejilla y se sonrojo – por lo de anoche.

Salió corriendo y luego volvió.

- Casi me llevo esto – dijo alzando la toalla que tenía en el cabello – adiós.

Bella tenía una belleza única, que solo explorándola se podía entender. Nunca había visto un chica más linda, ni siquiera Tanya, y creo que me está empezando a gustar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Y bien...?? Como les parecio el cap?? Diganme, y depasito denme unas pequeñas sugerencias que creo que los examenes, trabajos y todo eso, me corto un poco la imaginacion.**

**Chicas, nos vemos en el proximo cap, dejen rewiew que esa es mi paga, co eso me hacen muy feliz! xd**

**Nos vemos!**

**Pkz!**

**Marxiiz!**


	11. Sorpresa!

**Hola!! **

**Como andan?? Pues yo tratando de exprimir mi cabeza! No me sale nada chicas! Necesito propuestas! En fin!! Creo que si por fin me sale algo de por alla! Podre actualizar mas rapido, si puedo, si mi cabecita puede el prox capitulo sera en 2 dias o menos quien sabe! Oh, gracias a las nuevas lectoras y obviamente a las que siempre me leen. Muy bien chicas ahora si! Les traigo el cap....Espero que les guste!!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bella POV**

- Alice!, Alice!, pequeña duende, donde se habrá metido – dije desesperada buscando. No sabía porque estaba tan azarada.

- Oye…no soy un duende – dijo Alice detrás de mí, lo que hizo que me sobresaltara. Me voltee y ella me dio una sonrisa malévola – y… - Oh, no me va a restregar todo el día lo que vio! A menos de que tenga piedad de mi – ¿lo que vi fue lo que creí a ver visto? – una pregunta muy del tipo Alice – No, no me respondas que yo ya lo veía venir – se respondió.

- Yo…

- Ah…ya se – dijo antes de que pudiera decir algo en mi defensa – por la tormenta ¿no? – se rio.

- Yo no…

- No te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie – dijo sonriendo y me guiño el ojo – Bella, mañana nos iremos de compras tenemos que renovar tu armario.

- Pero Alice si todavía tengo de la ropa que me compraste en Phoenix – suplique.

- No, no te lo trajiste todo ¿recuerdas? – cómo no recordarlo, estuvo torturándome media hora saltando de aquí, allá, haciendo caras que para que cuando llegáramos me comprara lo que había dejado. Conociendo a Alice me compraría medio centro comercial. No tenia caso discutir con Alice, ella siempre conseguía lo que quería.

- Ok, pero solo unas cuantas prendas, ¿ok? – hizo una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que me daba escalofríos, esa sonrisa que yo le llamaba: La-malvada-risa-de-la-malévola-duendecilla-de-las-compras. Largo y raro pero eso describía "La risa". Mi fin esta cerca!

_______________________________________________________________

Llego la hora de comer y nos fuimos al patio de comidas.

- Oh, mira allí están Rose y Jazz – dijo dando saltitos.

- Alice deja de dar saltos y más bien vamos – dije algo irritada.

En la mesa aparte de Rose y Jasper, había un chico tan grande como un oso. Me dio un poco de miedo.

- Hola Allie, Hola Bella – saludaron Jasper y Rose al unisonó, en seguida los dos se rieron.

- Hola Rose – dijimos igual Alice y yo.

- Osito, ellas son Alice y Bella, las chicas de las que tanto te he hablado – dijo Rose al chico "Osito"

- Hola soy Emmett Cullen – de donde lo había escuchado **ashh…y yo creía que Juanita era la tonta! **_Oye! Te escucho_ **En fin…él es el hermano de **Edward!! Claro Edward Cullen, Emmett Cullen, ¡no lo creo!

- ¿Tú no eres el hermano de Edward? – pregunto Alice como leyendo mi mente.

- Si, Eddy es mi hermano, porque, también te flecho – dijo Emmett divertido y Jasper hizo una cara que hizo que me riera. Pero Alice me saco de la realidad.

- No, a mi no fue, en realidad…

- En realidad es mi compañero de habitación – dije antes de que Alice dijera algo indebido.

- ¿En la misma habitación? ¿Cómo es eso posible? – dijeron aterrados, yo solo me encogí los hombros.

- Que tal si mejor comemos – dije tratando de cambiar de tema.

- Pensé que nunca lo iban a pedir – dijo Emmett con cara de oso hambriento, eso hizo que explotáramos a carcajadas. Emmett tenía una cara de niño humillado.

Al fin nos calmamos.

- Bien, que van a pedir – Jasper pregunto mirando a Alice.

- Este… - dijo Alice ¿nerviosa? Esto era algo que nunca había visto en mi vida. – solo una gaseosa y unas papitas.

- Ok, y ustedes?

- Yo lo mismo – dijimos Rose y yo al mismo tiempo.

- Yo lo mismo, una hamburguesa y un helado – dijo Emmett.

- Wow, Emmett, pareces un oso – dije.

- Eso no es ni la mitad de lo que se come, deberías verlo en su casa, su madre tiene que esconder todo para que no se lo coma – dijo Jasper y reímos de nuevo– voy a traer la comida.

- Yo te ayudo – dijo Alice.

No quedamos mirándolos un rato y después Emmett hablo.

- Estos dos se tren algo

Rose y yo nos miramos y sonreímos.

Llegaron con la comida y la repartimos. Emmett cuando termino de comer lo que pidió fue a comprar otro paquete de papas. ¡Este chico sí que comía!

**Alice POV**

Jasper me había dicho que lo acompañara a dar una vuelva que tenía algo muy importante que decirme. Estaba tan emocionada, yo sabía de qué estaba hablando, tenía un presentimiento muy bueno desde esta mañana.

Paramos debajo de un árbol y él me miro.

- ¿Y bien? – dije ya queriendo saber que me diría.

- Alice…yo… - dijo nervioso y tomando mis manos, y sentí una corriente - yo…Alicetumegustasmuchoyquieroqueseasminovia – dijo todo muy rápido, obviamente había entendido pero quería oírlo mejor.

- ¿Qué?

- Alice…yo…tú…me gustas…mucho – estaba a punto de lanzármele encima, pero me resistí – y quería saber si querías ser…mi…novia?

En este instante si me le lance encima y le di una beso en los labios.

- ¿Eso es un sí? – pregunto Jazz

- Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo- dije

- Lo siento señorita – respondió agachando la cabeza. Nos reímos y fuimos directo a contarlo a nuestros amigos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**No me maten!! Les juro que en mi cuaderno era mas largo! Y si lo se lo de Alice y Jazz estuvo muy rapido, pero ya son novios!!!....Pero bueno diganme que les parecio...**

**¿Que habra pasado con Edward?¿Les sorprendera lo de Alice y Jasper?o¿Ya se lo esperaban?.**

**Ok...dejen sus RR, los espero! De pronto me inspirare mas con sus animos! xd**

**Pkz!**

**Marxiiz!**


	12. Meteduras de Pata

Bella POV

Salí directo para mi cuarto sola pues Alice acompaño a Jasper a dar un paseo y Rose y Emmett se fueron a hacer quien sabe que cosa. Así que apenas llegue a la habitación me asegure de que Edward no estuviera y me quite la ropa y me metí al baño, me di una relajante ducha. Me puse unos mochos**(N/A: Son unos pantalones que son de cuadritos y son como a la mitad de la rodilla, en mi país los llaman así, para mas especificación pondré un foto en mi perfil.)**, una blusita de tiritas negra y unos converse del mismo color, me dispuse a hacer mis deberes...

**Una hora después...**

Termine de hacer mi tarea, mire el reloj, eran las 2 de la tarde.

Me recosté un momento en mi cama, mirando hacia el techo, un grito hizo que casi me cayera de la cama.

- Bells – canturreo Alice – A que no adivinas, Bella.

- Mmm...no Alice, no leo mentes.

- Jasper me pidió que fuera su novia – dijo Alice y acto seguido empezó a brincar en la cama – OH, es genial, solo faltas tu Bells.

-¿Yo? – pregunte confundida.

-Si Bella, sol falta que tu y Edw...

-Alice, ni se te ocurra poner el nombre de ese patán junto al mío ¿ok? – casi grite.

Alice reía por lo bajo mientras miraba atrás, no sabia que estaba viendo así que me voltee, justo cuando lo hice me tope con dos ojos esmeraldas viéndome con el ceño fruncido. En el instante me tape la boca y voltee a ver a Alice, le di una mirada de ira.

-Así que con ese patán ¿no? – dijo detrás mío – estas hablando de mi o me pareció.

-Yo...este...no...Alice – esta bien me iba a arrepentir mucho de lo que iba a decir, pero ya había metido mucho la pata desde tiempo atrás – recuerdas...que me dijiste que íbamos a el...- trague saliva – a el centro...comercial? – a Alice se le iluminaron los ojos y se le formo una sonrisa mas amplia que su rostro.

- Bien – dijo saltando hacia la puerta, se giro – te espero afuera, le diré a Rose que venga – abrió la habitación y fue saliendo – hay tanto que comprar... – la voz se fue desvaneciendo conforme iba caminando, hasta que no se escucho nada.

Vi que Edward estaba en su cama acostado de la misma forma en la que yo lo había estado hace un rato.

Fui a mi mesita de noche por mi Ipod y mi celular el cual en ese momento sonó. Vi la pantalla: Renée. Oh, no, se me había olvidado llamarla en todo este tiempo; mi madre no era una persona propensa a enfadarse, pero para ella la comunicación era esencial y mas cuando estábamos tan alejadas de ella.

-Hol...

-Isabella Marie Swan, porque no me haz llamado, me habías tenido muy preocupada, si no hubiera sido por Alice, si ella no me hubiera llamado, desconocería de cómo estaban ustedes que...

-Mama, como estas tu, yo...muy bien gracias, que lindo saludo el que me haz dado – dije con sarcasmo.

-Esta bien, lo siento, pero sabes que me preocupan – dijo calmada – y bien...¿como te ha ido?¿haz hecho nuevos amigos? – en ese momento mire a Edward, el cual estaba mirando hacia mi, desvié la mirada.

-Este...si, si. Mama que tal si te llamo mas tarde, es que voy a ir de compras con Alice y sabes como se pone si no se llega a tiempo – suspire.

-Oh, si es mejor que corras, la próxima ves que te vea no quiero ver solo tu cadáver – dije riendo.

-Si, adiós mama – no espere a que ella contestara sino que colgué.

Volví a mirar a Edward que ya no me estaba mirando y salí corriendo a la habitación de Alice.

Allí estaba con Rose, cuando llegue cada una me cogió de un brazo y me llevaron arrastradas.

-Bella, porque tardaste tanto – dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

-Porque Renée llamo. Porque no me acordaste que tenia que llamarla, casi se sale del teléfono – Rose rió.

-Ops – dijo Alice.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato, de pronto me di cuenta de que no teníamos medio de trasporte.¿nos iríamos caminando?

-Alice...

-¿Si, Bells?

-Mmm...¿en que nos vamos a ir?

-En mi auto – dijo Rose.

Llegamos al aparcamiento y nos dirigimos a un auto fantástico. No sabia mucho de carros pero sabia que este era un BMW M3 convertible rojo.

- Wow – fue lo único que pude decir. Ellas ignoraron mi sorpresa.

Rose se puso a manejar, Alice estaba en el asiento copiloto y yo iba atrás.

Fuimos a Port Ángeles, bajamos y Alice y Rose parecían chiquillas en Disneylandia.

-Bells, pruébate esto.

-Bella, pruébate también esto y esto y también esto. – no podía mas, pero y me había metido en ese lió, yo mi boca. Nota Mental: Cuando quieras librarte de cualquier cosa o persona, la ultima alternativa son Alice y las compras.

Así pasamos 3 horas, de aquí para allá, comprando y comprando. Aun no comprendo como Alice no había quebrado a mis padres.

Cuando ya terminamos subimos todo a auto de Rose, ni yo casi cabía atrás por todo lo que habíamos comprado, a mi Alice me había obligado a comprar casi 10 bolsas y ellas, ellas casi todo los almacenes.

Llegue exhausta a la habitación, descargue todas las bolsas, organice la ropa(cosa que me llevo mucho tiempo) y me recosté en la cama, no me había percatado de que Edward seguía allí, pero esta vez estaba dormido.

No se que me impulso a hacerlo pero salte de mi cama y fui hacia donde Edward. Me pare al lado de su cama, él estaba de lado, su cabello parecía tan...tocable, tan lindo, que me dio por tocarlo, no sin antes asegurarme de que estaba totalmente dormido, en seguida pase mis dedos por su cabello bronce, era tan suave, que si no se hubiera movido no habría quitado la mano de encima.

Me tire al piso e hice que buscaba algo.

-¿Pasa algo? – pregunto Edward con voz ronca de dormir.

- Mmm...lo encontré...- dije sosteniendo el arete que me había quitado de la oreja para disimular.

- Amm...y porque se te ha caído por acá...- Oh, creo que se a dado cuenta – pensé.

- ¿Uh? Este...bueno es que – de nuevo me iba a arrepentir de lo que iba a decir. Toda la vida – ya sabes soy un poco torpe y me caí.

El rió muy fuerte.

- Si, ya te burlaste mucho ¿no? – dije con fastidio. Volvió y creo que se durmió, quería volver a tocar su cabello, pero no quería arriesgarme.

**¿Que es to**_do esto Bella?_– dijo una vocecilla en mi cabeza. Oh, no eran 2! - ¿que? Nada, como creen, nada. No ha pasado nada ¿ok?.

Me fui a cambiar al baño por mi pijama. Me acosté en mi cama, y cerré los ojos y lo primero que se me vino a la mente fueron unos ojos esmeraldas y un cabello bronce, abrí los ojos de sopetón.

- Isabella Swan....no te pongas en estas – me reprendí.

Los volví a cerrar y me encontré pensando en los mismo que antes, sabia que haría lo mismo siempre así que me resigne y contemple la cara de Edward. De mi Edward.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¿Cómo les pareció?**

**Perdones por retrasarlo tanto, pero como dije en el capitulo anterior, me toco exprimir mi cabeza mucho y hasta ahora fue que se me despertó la imaginación.**

**Bien, que pasara en el otro capitulo(sinceramente yo casi ni se :P), que piensan de Bella. Será que siente lo mismo por Edward.**

**Todo eso y mucho mas en el próximo capitulo.**

**Nos leemos!**

**Pkz!**

**Marxiiz!**


	13. La Invitacion Reunion Parte Uno

**Edward POV**

Cuando Alice y Bella se fueron de "compras" yo me acosté en mi cama y me puse a oír música, hasta que no aguante mas y me quite los auriculares y me puse a dormir.

No se cuanto tiempo paso, pero cuando oí que se abría la puerta me quede quieto y me hice el dormido, ella entro maldiciendo en voz baja.

- Estúpido Edward que me hizo ir de compras con Alice solo para salvarme de meter la pata de nuevo. Maldita ropa. No cabe. Como Rose puede aguantarse ir con Alice todo un día de compras. Esto ni siquiera cabe.

Y cosas por el estilo. Me mordía la lengua para no reír. Se oían tan graciosas esas palabras viniendo de ella.

- Pfff...al fin termine – creo que se acostó en su cama y los poco minutos estaba a mi lado, no sabia que hacia hasta que toco mi cabello, cosa que hizo que sitiera una corriente eléctrica. No me sentí incomodo, al contrario, nunca me ha gustado que me cojan el cabello, pero no se porque Bella es diferente, ella es tan...torpe, graciosa, hermosa etc... sabia que me gustaba de eso no quedaba duda, pero no quería que e volvieran a lastimar de nuevo.

Me removí un poco en la cama, ella se agacho.

-¿Pasa algo? – pregunte haciendo que mi voz sonara dormida.

- Mmm...lo encontré...- dijo sosteniendo un arete que tenia en la mano.

- Amm...y porque se te ha caído por acá...- le pregunte, que dirá ahora.

- ¿Uh? Este...bueno es que – dudo un poco – ya sabes soy un poco torpe y me caí.

Torpe. Lo sabia. Me reí muy fuerte haciendo que ella se enojara.

- Si, ya te burlaste mucho ¿no? – dijo con fastidio. Yo me voltee y me hice de nuevo el dormido. Ella fue al baño y luego volvió a acostarse en su cama.

- Isabella Swan....no te pongas en estas – escuche que se decía así misma. Me reí para mis adentros y poco a poco se me fueron cerrando los ojos, pensando en un ángel de ojos chocolate y cabello marrón.

Era de mañana y era viernes, al fin llego – pensé. Hoy iba a irme con Emmett, Rose, Jasper a una cena familiar, los dos últimos son primos, aunque creo que a Rose no le caigo muy bien que digamos, no se porque.

No había visto a Bella desde la noche pasado, o mas bien no había espiado a Bella desde anoche.

Entre al baño a cepillarme y lavarme la cara cuando escuche un azoton de puerta.

- Alice, no iré a ninguna parte ¿esta bien? Además, no tengo nada que ponerme – grito Bella exasperada.

- Isabella Marie Swan, iras o iras, ¿cuál escoges? – dijo Alice.

- Ayy...Alice porqué me haces eso, no tengo nada que ponerme.

- Si que tienes, el vestido que te compre ayer lo usaras y punto, te espero en mi habitación a las 3 en punto, ni un minuto mas ni uno menos ¿ok? – dijo Alice – y no te creas que te vas a escapar porque traigo de la oreja. Adiós – de nuevo azotaron la puerta, esta vez supe que fue Alice.

- Por que me haces esto – grito.

Yo salí del baño y la vi acostada en la cama con una almohada en la cabeza.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve a un loquero? Para mi seria genial – dije haciéndola enojar. Se separo la almohada de la cabeza.

- Mira Edwin – dijo queriéndome hacer enojar. Sabia que ella sabia mi nombre.

- Edward – le corregí

- Como sea no me interesa. Edward, no estoy para tus estúpidas bromas, tengo suficiente con que Alice que obligue a ir a...bueno en fin, no te interesa. Lo que te interesa en que no quiero que me estés molestando ¿Te quedo claro? – la ultima parte lo grito y sin esperar respuestas salió del cuarto azotando de nuevo la puerta.

Me acosté en mi cama y cerré los ojos, me acorde de lo que hace un minuto dijo Bella y como lo dijo, se veía tan adorable. Ok, eso no lo dije yo.

A las 5 ya estaba en casa, me fui en mi Volvo, lo amaba, no dejaba que nadie lo tocara.

- Edward – grito mi madre desde la puerta.

- Madre – fui hacia donde ella y le bese la mejilla.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido en el colegio? – preguntó mi madre cuando entrábamos a la casa.

- Bien, tu sabes que a pesar de todo bien – mi madre sabia que tenia muy buenas notas en cuanto lo académico, pero realmente tenia muy mala disciplina, a cada rato estaba en la rectoría**(O donde el director :d)**. – Ma y donde esta papá – no lo había visto.

- Esta en el hospital, viene para la cena. Estamos ansiosos por conocer a Alice, el la primera chica que trae Jasper a casa. Debe ser muy linda, ¿tu que crees? – pregunto mi mamá.

- Si, es linda – dije simple.

Mamá fue a la cocina y yo subí a mi habitación, era en el ultimo piso, habían mas habitaciones, pero la única que estaba ocupada era la mía.

Puse música, clásica era mi favorita, era muy relajante. Me acosté en mi cama y poco a poco me fui quedando dormido.

Escuche muchos gritos y me levante sobándome los ojos. Mire el reloj y vi que eran las 6. Baje lentamente las escaleras.

- ¿Qué pasa Mam...? – pare en seco cuando vi a un Ángel frente a mi. Baje casi por inercia los últimos escalones.

- Querido, que bueno que bajaste – yo solo asentí mirando al Ángel, cuando ella me vio se ruborizo y bajo la mirada.

Tenia un vestido azul que le llegaba a la mitad de la rodilla y unos zapatos plateados. Sencilla, pero hermosa.**(El mi perfil esta el vestido :D)**.

- Edward, ¿cómo estas? – pregunto Alice.

- Amm...bien, bien – dije sacudiendo la cabeza y mirando a los demás.

- ¿Ya se conocían? – pregunto Esme.

- Si, de hecho todos nos conocemos, Bella – señalo – esta en el mismo cuarto que él – puso una sonrisa extraña.

- Porque no nos habías dicho, cariño – dijo Esme – es una chica encantadora ¿no crees Edward? – mire a Bella, la cual estaba sonrojada.

- Si, es realmente encantadora – susurre.

Parecía que todos me escucharon porque se quedaron callados un minuto y Alice hizo una sonrisa malévola, estoy seguro de que todos escucharon. Todos menos Bella.

Cuando mi padre llego nos situamos en la mesa, Alice estaba el lado de Jasper, Rosalie al lado de Emmett, Esme al lado de Carlisle y Bella estaba sonrojada al lado mío.

Alice POV

El día de hoy estaba muy emocionada iba a conocer a los casi padres de mi Jaspy. Bueno pues la cosa es así: Los padres de Rose y Jasper murieron en un accidente y Esme y Carlisle, padres de Emmett y Edward eran los primos de los padres de Jasper y Rose, entonces ellos los acogieron en su casa y los quieren como sus padres. Nos había invitado a Bella y a mi, el sabia que había algo raro entre ella y Edward, aunque se "odian", dicen que del odio al amor solo hay un paso.

- Beellss...- Bella estaba bajo un árbol leyendo su libro de Romeo y Julieta, definitivamente no se que le ve a eso. Levanto la mirada y enarco una ceja.

- ¿Qué pasa, Alice? – inquirió.

- Bells, estas invitada a una cena familiar – me dio una mirada que decía ¿_Que_?

- Bueno pues ya sabes que Jazz y yo somos novios no – ella asintió – bueno pues hoy conoceré a sus padres.

-¿Y? Yo que tengo que ver ahí – dijo regresando la mirada al libro.

- Bueno, ya que tu eres mi hermana, Jasper me dijo que te invitara, además van a estar Emmett, Rose...en fin.

No creo que me estuviera poniendo cuidado.

- ¿Y bien...?

- No iré – dijo restándole importancia.

Claro que iría. Le arrebate el libro y ella me miro con furia.

- Alice, pásame mi libro – me pare y lo puse en lo alto, ella alcanzaría, pero soy mas rápida que ella.

- No iras o tu libro sufrirá las consecuencias – dije sonriendo.

- No, no iré y pásame mi libro, Alice – grito.

Corrí por todo el patio, hasta que la escuche rendirse.

- Tu ganas, Alice, iré pero pásame mi libro.

- Lo sabia, ahora vamos – la cogí del brazo y la lleve a su habitación.

- Alice, no iré a ninguna parte ¿esta bien? Además, no tengo nada que ponerme – grito Bella exasperada.

- Isabella Marie Swan, iras o iras, ¿cuál escoges? – le grite ya un poco enojada, primero me dijo que si y ahora que no. Nadie le dice no a Alice Swan.

- Ayy...Alice porqué me haces eso, no tengo nada que ponerme.

- Si que tienes, el vestido que te compre ayer lo usaras y punto, te espero en mi habitación a las 3 en punto, ni un minuto mas ni uno menos ¿ok? – sabia que ese hermoso vestido le serviría para algo, ya tenia yo un leve presentimiento. – y no te creas que te vas a escapar porque traigo de la oreja. Adiós – salí y fui a mi habitación, definitivamente iba a ser una noche muy, muy interesante.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bien...¿Que les pareció?**

**Dije que lo mas rápido posible actualizaría.**

**Ya saben por el Edward POV mas o menos de que va.**

**Pero Uds. que creen que va a pasar??**

**Ok, me despido y el próximo fin de semana tratare de actualizar, lo haría antes, pero ya saben el inicio de colegio es un poco duro.**

**Nos leemos.**

**Pkz!**

**Marxiiz! **


	14. La Invitacion Reunion Parte Dos

**Bella POV**

Respira, Bella, respira – me dije a mi misma mientras Alice me estaba maquillando. No puedo creer que me haya dejado ganar de Alice. Hoy, tenia, si, tenia porque Alice me había prácticamente obligado, o si no mis libros pagarían las consecuencias, así que decidí que me torturara y pasar vergüenza en la casa de los Cullen que mis libros fueran tocados alguna vez por Alice.

- Ya vas a terminar Alice – pregunte cansada de estar sentada en su cama.

-En un momento – suspiro – Bells, veras que te la vas a pasar muy bien.

-Si claro, como me agrada tanto estar con Edward en la misma habitación – murmure con sarcasmo.

Así paso como media hora hasta que al fin Alice grito.

- Bells!! Terminamos. Mírate en el espejo.

Me llevo a un espejo de cuerpo entero que había en su habitación.

No creí lo que vi, definitivamente a chica que había en el espejo no era yo, era una chica que no parecía para nada torpe ni fea. Alice prácticamente hacia magia.

- Wow, Alice. Eres una maga.

- No, tu ya eres bonita, solo te tengo que dar una manito y ya – bufé.

Eran las 5:57 y Jasper, Emmett y Rose estaban en la puerta de la habitación de Alice. Alice se le aventó a Jasper y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Estoy muy emocionada – salto Alice, puse los ojos en blanco.

- Alice, voy un momento a mi habitación y nos vemos en el estacionamiento ¿vale?

- Bells, Edward no esta aquí – dijo Alice riendo. Puse los ojos en blanco. Oí que Emmett se reía. Oh, Oh, Emmett me va a molestar de por vida. Si lo hacia mataba a Alice.

Entre a la habitación y no había nadie. Edward ya se debió haber ido – pensé.

- Y a mi que me importa – dije en voz alta.

Con un poco de rabia cogí mi celular por si a Renée le daba por llamarme.

Camine por casi todo el instituto o mas bien corrí por que la verdad todos me veían con el vestido y me sentí un poco incomoda. En el estacionamiento estaban todos, nos fuimos en el auto de Rose.

- Viste a Edward, Bella – pregunto Emmett riendo, puse los ojos en blanco y me subí al auto.

La casa era enorme, estaba prácticamente a las afueras de Forks. Jasper dijo que su madre la había remodelado. Tenia un gran sentido de la decoración. Por fuera era totalmente blanca y tenia unos enormes ventanales.

- Niños – grito una señora, que en realidad no parecía señora, aparentaba nuestra edad.

- Mami – grito Emmett corriendo hacia ella, todos reímos, siempre tan infantil.

- Mis niños, pero entren por favor.

Cuando nos vio a Alice y a mi se le abrieron los ojos y sonrió.

- Ustedes deben ser Alice y Bella, yo soy Esme – dijo.

Alice sonrió y la abrazo.

- Un gusto conocerla, Señora Cullen – dije después del efusivo saludo de Alice.

- Dime Esme, querida, me hace sentir vieja – dijo sonriendo y me abrazo. Yo me sonroje y entre a la casa.

El interior era mas lindo, estaba muy bien decorado y era grandísimo, mas grande de lo que se veía.

Los seguí hasta la sala. Estaba parada cuando vi a bajar a un dios.

- ¿Qué pasa Mam...? – Vi que me paro y me miro, sentí el calor en mis mejillas.

- Querido, que bueno que bajaste – le dijo Esme, todavía seguía mirándome y baje la mirada.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio.

- Edward, ¿cómo estas? – pregunto Alice rompiendo el silencio.

- Amm...bien, bien – respondió Edward.

- ¿Ya se conocían? – pregunto Esme.

- Si, de hecho todos nos conocemos, Bella – me señalo – esta en el mismo cuarto que él – puso una sonrisa extraña.

- Porque no nos habías dicho, cariño – dijo Esme – es una chica encantadora ¿no crees Edward? – volvió a mirarme y yo de nuevo estaba ruborizada. El dijo algo que no entendí, pero creo que los demás si, o al menos Alice que puso una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

Se oyó la puerta y entro a la sala un rubio, que se situó al lado de Esme. Le dio un casto beso en los labios.

- Esme, Carlisle ella es Alice, mi novia – Alice se ruborizo un poco – y ella es su hermana Bella.

Alice lo saludo casi como saludo a Esme, solo que un poco mas...tranquilo.

- Mucho gusto, Señor Cullen – dije extendiéndole la mano.

- Llámame Carlisle, nada de formalidades – dijo y me dio un abrazo.

Pasamos a la mesa y quedamos, Alice estaba al lado de Jasper, Rose al lado de Emmett, Esme al lado de Carlisle, y yo...yo al lado de Edward. Estaba deseando que la noche pasara volando.

En la cena el tema principal fuimos nosotras por supuesto, de donde veníamos, nuestros padres, en fin, lo peor de todo fue cuando Alice contaba alguna de nuestras anécdotas de la infancia, Alice contó todas las torpezas que tenia yo y todos reían y creo que los que mas disfrutaban e iban a aprovechar eran Emmett y Edward, no quería saber que iba ser de mi vida de aquí para adelante.

Mire mi reloj y daban las 11:00 PM, el tiempo se paso volando aunque yo casi no hablaba, disfrutaba y hasta a veces participaba en los temas de conversación.

- Es muy tarde – dijo Alice – es mejor que nos vayamos.

- Esta muy tarde para irse, yo creo que es mejor que se queden aquí – se adelanto Esme.

- Oh, no queremos ser una molestia – dije – además Charlie debe estar muy preocupado.

- No se preocupen esta es su casa, si quieren lo llamamos y hablamos con el – dijo Carlisle sonriéndonos – ¿que dicen?

Mire a Alice y estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Al final hable.

- Esta bien – todos sonrieron me dio por mirar a Edward y tenia una leve sonrisa en su cara, el volteo su cara y me miro a los ojos, sentí un leve calor en mis mejillas.

- Rose, indícales a cada una su habitación – dijo Esme.

Alice estaba en el 2do piso y yo en el 3ro al frente de la habitación de Edward, pareciera que lo hubiera hecho adrede, pero no.

La habitación era enorme y linda, tenia una cama inmensa y era muy suave.

- Bien, Bella si necesitas algo no dudes en ir a mi habitación, coge lo que quieras, si tienes hambre ve a la cocina estas en tu casa – dijo Rose.

- Gracias. Hasta mañana – me dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Buenas noches, Bella – sonrió y cerro la puerta.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Si lo se....muy corto pero se los recompensare se lo prometo el proximo capitulo puede o ser el mas largo que haya escrito o puede ser el maaaaaaaaaassss interesante que hay hecho ahi veremos.**

**Por ahora dejen muchos reviews porque eso me inspira. Acuerdense de esto:**

**Review+Marxiiz=Felicidad=Marxiiz Muy Feliz=Nuevo Capitulo Pronto.**

**:d**

**Bueno dejen reviews aprieten las letritas de alla abajo y alla umm alla!!(Me acorde de la Pelota de letras¿Se la han visto? Jajajaj!!!).**

**Les aseguro que no muerden, son mansitos :d**

**Pkz!**

**Marxiiz!**


	15. Empezando de Cero

**Edward POV**

El reloj marcaba las 2:00 y aun no podía dormir.

Baje lentamente las escaleras e iba entrando a la cocina cuando escuche unos ruidos.

- ¡Maldición!

Supe que era Bella.

Mi intención era asustarla, pero cuando voltee a la cocina vi que estaba tratando de alcanzar un vaso de la alacena, tenia un short y una blusa de tiritas, se veía muy bien.

Decidí que la ayudaría.

- ¡Bella! – exclame.

En un segundo ella se sobresalto y casi se cae de la pequeña sillita en la que estaba parada, pero la cogí a tiempo para que no se fuera a caer.

No tengo idea como dimos una vuelta y nos caímos, ella encima mío.

Ella cerro los ojos y yo la quede mirando, los abrió de nuevo a los pocos segundos y me perdí en sus ojos. Ella se quedo mirándome igual y se sonrojo.

- ¡Genial Edward! – dijo sarcásticamente parándose – Casi haces que me estampe contra el suelo.

- Yo solo te quería ayudar a coger un vaso, pero te asustas con todo – sonreí maliciosamente.

- Aja, si, como no, ¿Edward Cullen me quería ayudar? – resopló.

- Pues si aunque no lo creas, si – dije serio.

- Esta bien, por favor me pasas el vaso – dijo.

Baje rápidamente dos vasos y Bella me miraba sorprendida.

- Es que eres un poco pequeña – dije riendo, ella me miro mal – pero no tanto como Alice – reí de nuevo y ella me siguió.

- Si, no se de donde ha salido tan pequeña, mi familia es de altura promedio, pero Alice es un duende – dijo riendo y yo la seguía.

Le serví agua a los dos vasos y nos sentamos en las sillas de la cocina.

**Bella POV**

Era increíble lo bueno que se podía hablar con Edward cuando no se ponía en el plan de engreído y vanidoso.

Había visto un piano en la sala, era hermoso.

- Edward...

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Quién toca el piano? – pregunte curiosa.

- ¿El...piano? – asentí y el dudo un poco – te digo pero si no le dices a nadie – asentí de nuevo – Bueno...pues...yo lo toco.

En ese momento creo que los ojos se me iban a salir de su sitio.

En mi cara se extendió una sonrisa.

- ¿En serio? – el asintió sonriente.

- Siempre a sido mi sueño ser pianista – dijo sincero.

- ¿Y desde cuando tocas?

- Mmmm.... desde que tenia 5 años.

- Me encantaría oírte tocar – sus ojos esmeralda se oscurecieron por un momento, ya después volvió a su estado habitual con un pequeño brillito.

Se hizo un silencio, pero nada incomodo.

Edward se había comportado de maravilla. En ese momento me arrepentí de todo lo le había hecho desde que nos conocimos.

- Edward...yo...- dude un segundo y tome aire – me quiero disculpar por lo que te hecho desde que nos conocimos – el me miro y yo desvié la mirada.

- No, el que se debe disculpar soy yo, no te he tratado correctamente, y....

- Hagamos una cosa – le dije el me miro extraño – Comencemos de cero, ¿esta bien?

El sonrió y asintió.

- Hola, soy Edward Cullen – extendió su mano para estrecharla – y me gustaría ser tu amigo.

- Soy Bella Swan – le estreche la mano – encantadísima lo seré.

Empezamos a reír a carcajadas. No me acordaba que la gente estaba dormida así que pare y Edward también lo hizo.

Mire el reloj de la cocina y marcaba las 5:15 AM.

¡Dios mío! El tiempo pasa volando.

- Edward, son las 5:15.

El miro el reloj y sus ojos se agrandaron.

- Creo que es mejor volver a nuestros respectivos cuartos – se detuvo un momento y luego añadió: - Hasta mañana, amiga.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y yo me sonroje.

Subió a su cuarto y yo me quede un momento en la cocina, lave y seque los vaso y los deje a un lado para no hacer un daño.

Me fui a la habitación que me habían asignado y dormí placidamente.

Me removí un poco en la cama y me frote los ojos con las manos. El sol me molestaba, no recordaba haber dejado la ventana abierta. Voltee la cara para ver el despertador y eran las 10:55. ¡10:55! No puedo creer que me haya quedado dormida hasta esta hora y mas en la casa de los Cullen. Me puse mi ropa nuevamente, me lave la boca y la cara y baje.

No vi a nadie. Recorrí toda la casa: Cocina, Sala, Comedor etc... y no encontré a nadie, hasta que oí una voz aterciopelada a mi espalda.

- ¿Bella? – voltee y vi a Edward que estaba recién levantado, traía solo una pantaloneta y llevaba el pecho descubierto.

- H-h-ola Edward – tartamudee.

- Pensé que ya te habías ido – dijo llevándome a la cocina.

- No, me acabo de levantar y no veo a nadie. Tienes idea de donde están – pregunte.

- Mmm...Carlisle tiene turno hoy, Esme debió haber salido a comprar algo, Rose, Jasper, Emmett y Alice ni idea.

- Ah, me dejaron botada – dije suspirando- ahora estoy sola con un loco – reí y el volteo a verme.

- Un loco ¿eh? – dijo sonriendo maliciosamente – veremos quien es el loco.

- Era broma. ¿Bueno y que me vas a dar de desayunar? – pregunte a Edward sonriendo – si quieres yo lo hago.

- Mmm...no yo lo haré. Siéntate – mientras el preparaba el desayuno hablábamos de trivialidades.

Empezó a oler delicioso. Y puso un plato frente a mi.

- Mmmmm....estaba delicioso Edward, no sabia que tenia esa especialidad.

- No sabes muchas cosas, pero las iras descubriendo – puse los ojos en blanco y el rió.

- Mejor llamo a Alice. Ya vuelvo – subí a la habitación y cuando iba a tomar el celular vi una nota. Era de Alice.

**Bells:**

**Llame a Charlie y le dije que nos quedaríamos todo el fin de semana en casa de los Cullen, así que en la noche regresaremos y te llevare la ropa. Pórtate bien. Te quedas en buenas manos.**

**Te quiere.**

**Alice**

-Alice- Suspire.

Baje y Edward ya no estaba así que me senté en la sala y prendí el televisor.

Pase los canales, pero no encontré nada así que lo apague y me acosté en el mueble grande. Empecé a tararear una canción.

Sentí que alguien me veía así que pare y me senté y allí estaba Edward.

- Bien, tenemos toda la casa para nosotros ¿Qué te gustaría hacer? – pregunto.

- Mmm...no lo se...que tal si vemos una peli y después...mmm – pensé un segundo – no se piensa tu que podríamos hacer. Yo preparo las palomitas.

Asintió.

- ¿Que peli quieres ver? – me pregunto gritando mientras yo hacia las palomitas.

- No se la que escojas esta bien – le grite.

Pasamos la tarde entre risas, palomitas y películas. Era muy divertido estar con Edward.

Recosté mi cabeza en su hombro e inhale el delicioso aroma de Edward. Y lentamente me fui quedando dormida.

Sentí un rico aroma en mi cara y abrí los ojos, estaba contra el cuello de Edward, estábamos acostados en algo blandito, moví la cara un poco para atrás y Edward estaba dormido con una sonrisita en su cara y me tenia abrazada por la cintura. Me sonroje. Pero volví a sentir el delicioso y no pude evitar volver a poner la cara de nuevo en sucuelo y luego me acomode en su pecho y de nuevo me fui quedando dormida en los brazos de un hermoso Morfeo.

--------------------------------------

**Hola!!**

**Como van??**

**Marxiiz: Siento haberme retrasado tanto pero la vdd estaba indecisa si hacer este capitulo o hacer otro en que Ed y Bella estuvieran peleando ¿Hice buena elección?**

**Alice: Obvio, no los ibas a hacer sufrir mas ¿no?**

**Marxiiz: Ya sabes que me gusta ver sufrir un poquitin a Edward y Bella, es que a veces son demasiado....mmm...**

**Alice: ¿Tontos, Ciegos, Necios?**

**Marxiiz: Buena elección de palabras Alice...Bien mucha discusión...Dejen Rewiews plis...**

**Alice: Por favor háganme la caridad no saben lo que me toca sufrir cuando no ve Rewiews, Help!!!**

**Marxiiz: N seas dramática Alice, solo que me pongo un poco triste, pero...por que no hacen clic en esas lindas letras de abajo?**

**Ok los ve(mos) en otro capitulo...**

**Chao!!**

**Marxiiz! **


	16. Triste Historia

**Bella POV**

Las semanas pasaron extremadamente rápido, Edward se había convertido en mi mejor, mejor amigo, desde ese día no lo había vuelto a ver con Tanya, ni ninguna otra chica, realmente había cambiado demasiado, pero aun así había algo que había cambiado en sus hermosos ojos esmeralda , y a pesar de contarnos todo aun, no me decía que pasaba.

Edward llego de su practica directo a su cama. Esto estaba aun mas raro, al menos cuando entraba me saludaba, ahora no. Tendría que averiguar que le pasaba.

Me pare de mi cama y fui a la de él y me senté a su lado.

- Edward – no respondía – Edward – le zarandee un poco su hombro - ¿Edward? Edward por favor respóndeme, me estas preocupando.

Al fin volteo a ver y tenia los ojos rojos e hinchados en seguida lo estreche en mis brazos y el hizo lo mismo.

- Edward, dime que tienes, por favor – se me salió una lagrima de ver a Edward así, destrozado, y no sabia que hacer.

Nos quedamos un largo rato en esa misma posición hasta que el levanto la cara y me miro. Sus ojos mostraban rabia, tristeza y otro que no pude reconocer.

- Edward, que tienes – pregunte mientras me salía otra lagrima, el levanto su mano y me la limpio.

- Tu no debes llorar, no tienes razón para hacerlo – dijo dulcemente.

- Si, si la tengo. Me duele verte así – dije sinceramente – dime que tienes, por favor.

- Yo...no...se...- y empezó a sollozar. Yo casi empecé a llorar, no podía verlo así, no podía verlo sufrir.

Se calmo otro rato después.

- Bella...es que...- estaba dudando si decirme o no.

- ¿No confías en mi Edward? – el me miro ceñudo.

- Claro, pero...no quiero verte llorar – dijo triste.

- Mira Edward, no me importa si no me quieres ver llorar o no, yo no importo, tu si importas y no quiero verte mas así – me quede un rato en silencio y el hizo igual. – Edward, yo estoy aquí para ti, y te quiero mucho, nunca me iré si me necesitas – le dije sinceramente. Desde el día en que me quede en la casa de los Cullen me había dado cuenta de que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Edward, pero nunca se lo he podido decir, no quería arruinar nuestra amistad. Prefería tenerlo cerca como mi mejor amigo y reprimir todos mis sentimientos, que no tenerlo cerca por abrir la boca. – Confía en mi Edward.

El inhalo profundamente, se acostó en la cama llevándome consigo y me abrazo. Para ese momento era para que me hubiera dado un ataque del corazón, mi corazón latía con mucha fuerza, siempre lo hacia cuando Edward tenia algún tipo de contacto de ese tipo conmigo. Me acerque a su corazón y este latía con rapidez ¿Será que....? Naa...

- Primero que todo debes saber algo que solo sabe mi familia y ahora tu – yo asentí contra el – yo...Carlisle y Esme me...me adoptaron – lo mire, sus mejillas estaban bañadas por las lagrimas que había derramado. Levante mi mano torpemente y las limpie, el me miro y me dio una sincera sonrisa.

"Todo empezó cuando tenia 5 años – empezó a relatar -, aun vivía con mis padres biológicos, Edward y Elizabeth Masen. Un día sin motivo alguno tenia mis maletas en el auto de mi...padre, ellos me llevaron donde Carlisle y Esme, nunca los volví a ver desde ese día – hizo una pausa, pareciera como si estuviera viendo atrás – Cuando tenia 15 años recibí una carta de ellos, decían que estaban arrepentidos y que querían recuperar el tiempo perdido, en ese momento no sabia que responder, Carlisle y Esme me dijeron que lo pensara, pero para mi fue muy duro. Imagínate, 10 años y no sabia siquiera la razón por la que me habían dejado."

"Hace poco decidí que no había por que tenerle rencor a nadie, fuera cual fuera la razón de dejarme, Elizabeth en sus cartas decía que no se arrepentía de ello, por que con ellos no hubiera llevado la mejor vida. En realidad nunca comprendí que había pasado y creo que nunca tendré la respuesta."

Yo lo mire confundida. ¿Cómo que nunca iba a tener la respuesta?

- ¿Cómo...Como así? – inquirí.

- Bueno como te dije decidí dejar el pasado atrás y que era hora de enfrentarme a mi pasado.

"Le comente a Carlisle que quería darles una oportunidad, el me dijo que había elegido bien, me dijo que eran unas muy buenas personas, que no sabia la razón, pero...que ellos mismo me lo dirían."

Hasta ahora eso no me había parecido tan grave, bueno, al menos la ultima parte.

- Entonces, Carlisle me comento que ellos vivían en Europa y que cuando él les dijo se habían emocionado mucho, yo muy en el fondo me alegre también.

"La idea era que este fin de semana nos encontráramos, pero...- quite mi cara de su pecho y lo mire, estaba empezando a llorar. Lo abrace fuertemente haciéndole saber que estaba allí y que no lo dejaría. Al parecer eso ayudo porque dejo de llorar y me beso la cabeza – ellos...ellos...venían para acá, y hubo una fuerte tormenta y... Bella, lo mas probable es que murieran –"

Empezó a llorar, yo estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero debía ser fuerte, por Edward.

-Todo fue mi culpa Bella, por mi ellos murieron – dijo Edward sollozando.

- No, tu no tuviste la culpa – dije limpiándole las lagrimas que caían por sus rojas mejillas a causa del llanto – Si les paso algo, que aun no están seguros, murieron felices. Tu los hiciste felices. Les diste una oportunidad.

- No, yo...

- No, no de nuevo, tu no tienes la culpa, no tienes la culpa de que hay una tormenta. Además, no sabes aun si han muerto o no – lo mire y tenia tristeza en sus ojos, pero había algo mas, un brillo en sus ojos.

- Gracias Bells, tu siempre estas allí, para no dejarme caer – no me había dado cuenta que su rostro estaba a poco centímetros del mío – Te quiero mucho, Bella.

Edward acerco mas su cara a la mía, creo que estaba a punto de besarme, pero...

- Chicos – bramo Emmett, Edward y yo nos separamos bruscamente, afortunadamente por la mirada de Emmett no se había dado cuenta de lo que estábamos a punto de hacer. O eso creo.

- ¿Qué quieres Emmett? – dijo Edward con...¿rabia?.

- Alice me dijo que les dijera que...¿que es lo que les iba a decir?

- No lo se Emmett creo que se me olvido – dijo Edward sarcásticamente.

- Ah...ya, quiere que se vistan y que los ve en el aparcamiento en 5 minutos – con eso salió.

- Es mejor movernos si no queremos que Alice nos venga a llevar de las orejas – Edward rió. Esta vez si era de verdad.

- Vamos – salimos hacia el aparcamiento.

Allí ya estaban todos.

- Bien, ya estamos todos, ahora si ¿Cuál es el plan? – dijo Rose.

- Bueno, primero iremos a cine, después a comer y después...iremos de ¡Compras! – dijo Alice dando brinquitos, su novio Jasper trataba de aplacarla pero no podía.

- Lo siento, Alice yo paso – dijo Edward – me siento un poco mal.

- Yo...Alice me quedo con Edward, lo acompañare – dije, Emmett sonrió abiertamente, sabia lo que estaba pensando – no abras la boca Emmett – dije cuando vi que esta abriendo la boca para decir cualquier cosa para perjudicar mi salud emocional.

- Bien – dijo Alice enfurruñada – pero ustedes no tienen excusa, así que vamos.

- Adiós chicos. Pórtense bien. No hagan nada que yo no haría – le saque la lengua a Emmett y me fui con Edward.

La noche paso muy rápida, nos quedamos charlando un poco y después cada uno fue a su cama.

Todavía seguía inquieta sobre lo que me había contado Edward. Sabia que realmente la estaba pasando mal.

Me quede pensando es eso hasta que Morfeo me cogió en mis brazos. Esa noche soñé con Edward y yo. Estábamos en un restaurante o algo parecido, él tenia su mano entrelazada con la mía y frente a nosotros habían dos personas, no les podía ver la cara, pero charlábamos animadamente. Después solo estábamos Edward y yo, solos sin nadie mas que nosotros.

**Hola!!**

**Como van??**

**Como les pareció el capitulo??**

**Lo siento por hacer sufrir tanto a Edward, pero no se preocupen...ya verán que Bells lo consolara! :d**

**Bien espero sus opiniones, aprieten las letrillas de abajo, en serio que no muerden!!!**

**Hasta el prox capitulo...**

**Besos!**

**Marxiiz!**


	17. ¿¡Padres?

**Edward POV**

Auch.

Cuantas veces me golpearían en la cabeza hoy. Desde que había comenzado la practica me habían golpeado 3 veces, ya me estaba pareciendo a Bella. Bella...cada vez que pensaba en ella me perdía en un mundo que...

Auch.

- Cullen, ¿se siente mal?¿le han dado en la cabeza ya 6 veces? - ¿6? Definitivamente estaba muy mal, y el problema no era exactamente que estaba pensando en Bella, era otra cosa, que me había caído como balde de agua fría.

Era...

_Flash back..._

Era viernes y ese día fui a mi casa. Emmett no iría ya que se quedaba con Rosalie en su casa.

Salude a mis padres y subí rápidamente a mi habitación.

Salte a mi cama cuando escuche un papel debajo de mi.

Una carta...

Una carta que decía en la parte superior: _De: Edward Masen. Para: Edward Cullen._

Hacia dos años que se no "comunicaban" conmigo. En realidad me mandaron dos cartas, y en las dos decía que nunca se arrepintieron de haberme traído con Carlisle y Esme, porque con ellos nunca hubiera tenido la vida que ellos quería que yo tuviera.

Bufé.

Abrí la carta y empecé a leerla.

_**Londres, 24 de Abril de 2009**_

_**Edward:**_

_**Antes que nada espero que estés bien. **_

_**Como has visto en el sobre esta carta la escribo yo (Edward), Elizabeth no lo sabe. Decidí pedirte ayuda a ti porque eres el único pariente que tenemos y el único que nos puede ayudar.**_

_**Elizabeth tiene 5 meses de embarazo, este es muy arriesgado, hay pocas probabilidades de que sobreviva y yo... yo tengo una enfermedad terminal y tengo exactamente 4 meses de vida.**_

_**Te estarás preguntando::¿Y que quieres que yo haga?. Bueno yo quiero, pedirme que...bueno, no tenemos mas familia y pues...quería saber si lo podrían criar, así como lo hicieron contigo. No queremos que nuestro hijo termine en manos de cualquier persona y ya que tu eres nuestro hijo y Carlisle y Esme amigos, quisiéramos que lo recibieran y lo cuidaran.**_

_**Así que por favor piénsalo y muchas gracias.**_

_**Edward Masen**_

Un niño, un hermano.

En ese momento me invadió un aire de preocupación.

No los podía dejar solos, no con un bebe. Fuera cual fuera la razón por la cual me dejaron, mi...hermano – aun no me lo podía tragar – no merece estar solo y ellos no merecen...morir tristes. Yo haría lo que fuera para evitarlo.

_Fin Flash Back_

Le había dicho a Carlisle que me habían enviado una carta, pero no le mencione a nadie sobre que iban a tener un bebe.

Le dije que estaba preparado para conocerlos y Carlisle se puso feliz. A las horas de haberle comentado mi decisión, me dijo que vendrían en un mes, ya que deberían hacer unas vueltas.

No me había dado cuenta en que momento estaba caminando por el pasillo yendo hacia mi habitación. Pero rápidamente eso quedo en el olvido cuando recordé lo que Carlisle me había dicho hacia apenas unas horas.

Según lo que alcance a escuchar antes de quedar en "trance" fue que ellos estaban viniendo para acá y una gran tormenta empezó a caer. Su avión... – abrí la puerta de la habitación, en mis ojos se acumulaban las lagrimas y entre rápidamente, ni me fije si Bella estaba allí, si no que me tire en la cama - ...chocó, lo mas probable fue que murieran, aunque habían pocos sobrevivientes.

- Edward – me llamo Bella sentándose en mi cama – Edward – No podía sacar ninguna palabra de mi - ¿Edward? Edward por favor respóndeme, me estas preocupando.

Al fin puse siquiera moverme y en el momento en que voltee Bella me abrazo y yo hice lo mismo.

- Edward, dime que tienes, por favor – suplico Bella.

Nos quedamos un largo rato en esa misma posición.

- Edward, que tienes – pregunto mientras le salía otra lagrima, levante la mano y se la limpie cuidadosamente.

- Tu no debes llorar, no tienes razón para hacerlo – dije.

- Si, si la tengo. Me duele verte así – Me respondió – dime que tienes, por favor.

- Yo...no...se...- las palabras no me salían y empecé a llorar de nuevo

- Bella...es que...- dude un poco.

- ¿No confías en mi Edward? – fruncí el ceño.

- Claro, pero...no quiero verte llorar – dije triste. Yo ya sufría, ella no tenia porque sufrir por mi.

- Mira Edward, no me importa si no me quieres ver llorar o no, yo no importo, tu si importas y no quiero verte mas así – ¿que no importa? Si supiera que importa mas de lo que cree... – Edward, yo estoy aquí para ti, y te quiero mucho, nunca me iré si me necesitas – el corazón me empezó a latir mas rápido con esa...confesión...pero...ella no me quería como yo la quería a ella, solo me consideraba su mejor amigo. – Confía en mi Edward.

Inhale profundamente, me acosté en la cama llevándomela conmigo y la abrace.

- Primero que todo debes saber algo que solo sabe mi familia y ahora tu – asintió – yo...Carlisle y Esme me...me adoptaron – le dije torpemente, levanto su mano y me limpio las mejillas, la mire y le di la mejor sonrisa que podía darle en ese momento.

"Todo empezó cuando tenia 5 años – empecé a contarle -, aun vivía con mis padres biológicos, Edward y Elizabeth Masen. Un día sin motivo alguno tenia mis maletas en el auto de mi...padre, ellos me llevaron donde Carlisle y Esme, nunca los volví a ver desde ese día – me volví a ese tiempo... – Cuando tenia 15 años recibí una carta de ellos, decían que estaban arrepentidos y que querían recuperar el tiempo perdido, en ese momento no sabia que responder, Carlisle y Esme me dijeron que lo pensara, pero para mi fue muy duro. Imagínate, 10 años y no sabia siquiera la razón por la que me habían dejado."

"Hace poco decidí que no había por que tenerle rencor a nadie, fuera cual fuera la razón de dejarme, Elizabeth en sus cartas decía que no se arrepentía de ello, por que con ellos no hubiera llevado la mejor vida. En realidad nunca comprendí que había pasado y creo que nunca tendré la respuesta."

- ¿Cómo...Como así? – pregunto.

- Bueno como te dije decidí dejar el pasado atrás y que era hora de enfrentarme a mi pasado.

"Le comente a Carlisle que quería darles una oportunidad, el me dijo que había elegido bien, me dijo que eran unas muy buenas personas, que no sabia la razón, pero...que ellos mismo me lo dirían."

- Entonces, Carlisle me comento que ellos vivían en Europa y que cuando él les dijo se habían emocionado mucho, yo muy en el fondo me alegre también.

"La idea era que este fin de semana nos encontráramos, pero...- empecé a llorar al recordar el momento y la carta, Bella me abrazo dando ánimos para seguir y le bese su cabeza – ellos...ellos...venían para acá, y hubo una fuerte tormenta y... Bella, lo mas probable es que murieran –"

-Todo fue mi culpa Bella, por mi ellos murieron – dije.

- No, tu no tuviste la culpa – dijo limpiando mis lagrimas – Si les paso algo, que aun no están seguros, murieron felices. Tu los hiciste felices. Les diste una oportunidad.

- No, yo...

- No, no de nuevo, tu no tienes la culpa, no tienes la culpa de que hay una tormenta. Además, no sabes aun si han muerto o no – me corto. La mire, sus ojos denotaban tristeza, dolor. No quería verla así.

- Gracias Bells, tu siempre estas allí, para no dejarme caer – acerque mi cara a la suya hasta quedar a pocos centímetros – Te quiero mucho, Bella.

Estaba a punto de besarla pero...

- Chicos – bramo Emmett, nos separamos rápidamente. Para nuestra suerte mi hermano no tenia las suficientes...mmm...¿neuronas?, para darse cuenta

- ¿Qué quieres Emmett? – dije irritado.

- Alice me dijo que les dijera que...¿que es lo que les iba a decir?

- No lo se Emmett creo que se me olvido – dije sarcástico.

- Ah...ya, quiere que se vistan y que los ve en el aparcamiento en 5 minutos – con eso salió.

- Es mejor movernos si no queremos que Alice nos venga a llevar de las orejas – Me reí un poco.

- Vamos – salimos hacia el aparcamiento.

Allí ya estaban todos.

- Bien, ya estamos todos, ahora si ¿Cuál es el plan? – dijo Rose.

- Bueno, primero iremos a cine, después a comer y después...iremos de ¡Compras! – dijo Alice dando brinquitos, Jasper trataba de calmarla pero no podía. Esta duende si era hiperactiva.

- Lo siento, Alice yo paso – dije – me siento un poco mal.

- Yo...Alice me quedo con Edward, lo acompañare – dijo Bella y después añadió: – no abras la boca Emmett.

- Bien – dijo Alice enfurruñada – pero ustedes no tienen excusa, así que vamos.

- Adiós chicos. Pórtense bien. No hagan nada que yo no haría – Bella le saco la lengua y nos fuimos a la habitación.

**Una semana después...**

Bella era demasiado cómica. Teníamos unas palomitas y yo le mostré que podía tirarlos hacia arriba y que la podía coger con la boca y ella también trataba de hacerlo pero caían en cualquier parte menos a su boca.

- Edward – dijo dándome un golpe en las costillas – no te rías, no todos pueden ser tan perfectos en todo como tu – y rió. Se veía tan hermosa cuando reía, además era música para mis oídos.

No sabia que me había quedado mirándola hasta que ella me paso la mano por mi cara.

- Tierra llamando a Edward – dijo riendo.

- Lo siento...es que – sabia que no necesitaba ninguna excusa para abrazarla ni nada, pero me gustaba verla dudar y pensar – tienes un poco de palomita aquí – dije señalando su boca.

- ¿Dónde?

- Justo... – me acerque un poco mas y roce sus labios – aquí – susurre.

Pero en ese momento entro Carlisle y nos separamos. Bella estaba sonrojada y tenia una sonrisita en su cara y yo también.

- Edward – dijo Carlisle sonriendo, supongo que vio lo que estaba pasando – les tengo una noticia – dijo aun mas sonriente.

Nos paramos y fuimos a su lado.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunte.

- Bueno, es que...alguien quiere verte – dijo aun sonriente.

Mire a Bella y se encogió los hombros.

- ¿Quien? – pregunte.

- Espérame un momento – salió y esperamos allí unos minutos.

Estaba abrazando a Bella cuando entraron dos personas.

Esas dos personas que se me hacían tan conocidas.

Primero una señora era muy linda, tenia los ojos color verde y su cabello broniceo, un poco mas oscuro que el mío caía hasta mas arriba de la cintura, tenia una pequeña panza...estaba embarazada. Después detrás de ella un hombre alto con mi mismo color de ojos y el mismo cabello solo que un poco canoso, pero igual de alborotado. En ese momento lo confirme. Eran mis padres.

No me acordaba que tenia a Bella en mis brazos hasta que apretó un poquito mas y me susurro:

- Edward, te das cuenta de quienes son. No seas descortés.

Bella se soltó de mi agarre y yo fui hacia el frente.

Carlisle y Esme que estaban atrás de ellos se veían un poco desconcertados e igual Elizabeth y Edward. Eso fue lo que me saco de mi _trance._

- H-hola – dije nervioso.

- Edward, mi Edward – dijo Elizabeth y caían lagrimas de sus ojos – Edward, cuanto has crecido – en ese momento me abrazo. En un momento me tense, pero después la abrace, muy fuerte diría yo. Nunca imagine que me alegraría en el momento de conocerlos. Siempre creí que los odiaría apenas los viera, pero no...no podía.

Después vino Edward P. y me dio un abrazo.

- Porque no pasamos a la sala – dijo Carlisle, viendo que Elizabeth iba a hablar, no por ser descortés, sino que porque debería estar cansada.

- Será mejor que me vaya – dijo Bella cuando estábamos solos.

- No, porque te iras, quiero que estés aquí conmigo – dije – si no fuera por ti no hubiera podido hablar. Vamos – la cogí de la mano y la lleve a la sala y nos sentamos en el asiento grande.

- Y como... – comencé.

- No viajamos en ese avión – dijo Elizabeth apenada – sentimos haber causado problemas. Pero ese día , llegamos tarde por que pues ya ves...- dijo señalando su panza. Todos rieron.

- A propósito, ¿que es el bebe? – pregunto Bella. Parecía que Elizabeth no la había visto porque cuando la vio se le iluminaron los ojos y en su cara se le extendió una gran sonrisa.

- Oh, pero que grosería, aun no te presentamos a Bella- dijo Esme – Bella como sabrás ella es Elizabeth la madre de Edward y Edward el padre. Ella es Bella la...

- ...¿novia de Edward? – dijo Edward P. **(N/A: Le seguiré poniendo Edward P. Para que no se confundan, significa Edward Padre...)**

Bella se sonrojo.

- No, ella es...mi mejor amiga – dije muy a mi pesar.

- Oh, encantada de conocerte, querida – dijeron Edward P. Y Elizabeth sincronizados, lo que hizo que todos nos riéramos.

- El gusto es mío, señores Masen – dijo Bella.

- Oh, no, solo Elizabeth y Edward, no nos hagas sentir mas viejos de lo que somos – Bella se sonrojo de nuevo.

Pasamos un buen rato.

Carlisle y Esme ofrecieron que ellos de quedaran y como nosotros teníamos que ir al internado nos despedimos y nos hicieron prometerles que iríamos a verlos pronto, si, hicieron a Bella también, de hecho cuando me quede un momento solo con Elizabeth me dijo que no podía dejar ir a Bella así como así, que se veía que era una persona muy especial. En ese momento me di cuenta que tenia razón y que la amaba mucho y... no podía dejarla ir.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a tener un hermanito? – pregunto Bella cuando ya estábamos en el cuarto acostados en su cama.

- Pues...no lo se...mira – le di la carta que la tenia en mi bolsillo y ella la leyó. Cuando termino me dijo:

- Entonces...¿no sobrevi-v-iran? – negué con la cabeza, triste - ¿ninguno? – volví a negar – ¿y el bebe? Supongo que Carlisle y Esme lo adoptaran ¿no?.

- La verdad no se los he comentado, pero ellos no lo adoptaran – me miro incrédula – yo lo haré.

- ¿Pero...como...? Si no tienes trabajo ni nada, será mucha responsabilidad.

- Lo se, pero es mi hermano y yo lo adoptare como mi hijo. Así me toque que hacerlo solo.

Ella fue la que negó con la cabeza esta vez. Yo enarque una ceja.

- Edward...yo...tu no...si...tu...quieres – tomo aire – si tu quieres...yo te ayudo a...bueno tu sabes – dijo titubeando.

- No te entiendo – dije confundido.

- Que...si tu quieres...yo podría ser...no se...su...m-m-ad-re, claro si no tienes otra y...te ayudare a cuidarlo – ¿quería ser Bella la madre de mi hijo / hermano?.

- No es necesario.

- Bueno – y se volteo, herida.

- Bella, no me malinterpretes, seria genial que fueras la madre de mi hijo / hermano – rió – pero no quiero que te metas en problemas con tu padre, ni nada.

Se volteo con una sonrisa en su cara.

- Entonces...¿si quieres?

- Si, pero...

- Es genial, pero...no quiero que Alice lo este molestando, no – dijo terminante – no me imagino lo que dirá cuando se entere y...no, estará todo el día vistiéndolo – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Reí, nunca me imagine que Bella quisiera tener un bebe.

- No sabia que te gustaría tener un bebe – dije.

- En realidad, me parecen criaturas que llorar sin razón y...bueno...pero...no se quiero ayudarte y además...ya lo quiero – rió.

- Eres absurda – dije riendo.

- En fin...dime...¿como le pondrás?

- Pues...no se, ¿Tú como le pondrías?

- Mmm...pues...no se...si fuera una niña, Elizabeth...y si fuera niño Edward, como tus padres _y como tu _– susurro.

- Si...a ver...Elizabeth Cullen Swan – vi que Bella se sonrojaba – Edward Cullen Swan...queda genial.

- Si...- me acerque a ella quedando mi cara a centímetros del suyo - ...genial – susurro.

Esta vez nadie me iba a interrumpir porque los chicos hasta donde sabia estaban en Port Angeles, y por si algo el celular estaba en silencio.

**Bella POV**

Esto era un sueño, segurito que si. Edward estaba frente a mi y...me iba a besar. Cerré los ojos y sentí el aliento de Edward en mi cara y poso sus labios en los míos dulcemente, fue el mas lindo beso que me habían dado en la vida, bueno, en realidad el primero.

Cuando sentimos que faltaba aire nos separamos.

Escondí mi cara en el pecho de Edward, estaba mas roja que nunca.

- Bella.

No respondí.

- ¿Bella?

- ¿T-te puedo decir algo? – preguntó.

- ¿Que? – pregunte.

Alcé la cabeza y mire a Edward.

- Bella...yo... – tomo aire – tu...

- ...me gustas mucho Edward – él me miro extraño.

Escondí la cara en mis manos, apenada.

No podía creer lo que había hecho, le había dicho a Edward que me gustaba y él...no se.

- Lo siento, Edward...- levante mi cara un poco para poder verlo. No tengo idea porque pero tenia una sonrisita en su cara – Yo...no quiero...perderte...no importa si no...- pero no pude terminar porque ya tenia los labios de Edward obre los míos, si el anterior fue bueno, este ha sido espectacular. Pero los separo demasiado pronto.

- Bella...tu también...me gustas – dijo Edward.

Un estúpida sonrisa se planto en nuestras caras...

- Te quiero – dijimos los dos a la vez, lo que hizo que nos riéramos como tontos.

No sabría decir si pasaron horas, minutos o quien sabe, pero lo único que recuerdo y se es que estaba dormida en los brazos de mi mejor amigo, mi amado Edward. Me había dicho que me quería, y no era un sueño.

* * *

**Marxiiz: ¡Chicos! Como van?? Bfff... casi no actualizo, es que en realidad estaba muy ocupada... **

**Alice: Mentiras... **

**Marxiiz: Alice! Como k mentiras! Que no has visto los exámenes que me han puesto?? Y las tareas?? ****Ah??**

**Alice: Bueeeenooo...esta bien, has estado un poquitin ocupada...pero no tanto para no actualizar...**

**Marxiiz: h, claro y como tu vas a saber si a toda hora andas revoloteando de aquí para allá y lo único en que piensas es en compras, moda y etc ¿No?**

**Alice: Marxiiz Cullen Black... Me ofendes, no me digas que no te gusta que piense en moda, recuerda que eso te sirve para...**

**Bella: Ok, ya paren que aburren a los lectores, además no han escuchado eso de "la ropa sucia se lava en casa"??**

**Marxiiz: Cierto, Bells, en fin como les pareció el cap.**

**Alice: A que estaba emocionante?**

**Marxiiz: Si!! Pero...quiero agradecer a TODOS lo que se toman el tiempo de leer esta loca historia. Por los RR, alertas en fin todo!!!**

**Bueno dejen RR y sigan leyendo el fic.**

**Lo actualizaré cuando pueda.**

**Marxiiz!**


	18. No Era Lo Esperado, Pero

**ESPEREN!**

**Antes de que empiecen a leer el capitulo tengo una información importante para darles ok.**

**No se si habrán oído de un comu llamada Swansea. Ok, el que se quiera unir a ella es muy fácil, Entran a Yahoo! Respuestas: Viajes – Reino Unido – Swansea.**

**No tienes que pasar por ninguna prueba ni mucho menos, simplemente el lugar es un "foro" para hacer preguntas y responderlas. Son una linda familia! Información en mi perfil esta mi correo allí pueden obtener mas detalles.**

**Bien Ahora si, no siendo mas....**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Las semanas pasaban corriendo y mas cuando la pasa tan bien.

Todo el día me lo pasaba con Edward y su familia... y sobre el....beso de aquel día...se habían repetido varias veces. Si y aunque ya sabíamos lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro no nos atrevíamos a dar el siguiente paso. Por lo que sabia (por Rosalie y eso que solo un poquito) a Edward lo habían lastimado en el pasado y que no era que no quiera nada conmigo (cosa que tenia clara) sino que no quería lastimarme y ser lastimado. Yo tampoco me sentía muy preparada.

Elizabeth ya tenia 8 meses de embarazo, todos estábamos muy felices, en especial yo. Cuando le dije a Edward que quería ser madre de su hijo / hermano, como el decía, se alegro y al mes le contamos a sus padres y a los chicos. Todos primero dijeron que era mucha responsabilidad para los dos, después nos dijeron que seria genial, y como supuse, Alice se puso a dar saltitos exclamando _"Voy a ser tía, Voy a ser tía. Siii". _Era demasiado cómico. Pero cuando dijo que Renée se moriría, tuve una idea.

Renée vino la semana en que salimos de vacaciones, vino con Phil y se quedo en la casa de Charlie. Phil y Charlie se llevaban extrañamente bien y veían los partidos, iban de pesca y se sumergían en extrañas conversaciones políticas. Era tan extraña su _relación _que Renée se quedaba muda al verlo así, igual que yo.

El jueves Edward me acompaño a la casa después de salir de la mansión Cullen, y me acompaño a la sala a esperar a Charlie, Renée y Phil, que estaban pescando.

- Bella, no creo que esto sea correcto – dijo Edward preocupado.

- Ay, Edward, es solo una bromita, quiero ver como se ponen, además Alice ya viene para que si ocurre algo, cosa que no creo que pase, los controle y ya – dije despreocupada.

Edward negó con la cabeza en señal de reproche y se abrió la puerta.

Entraron los tres susodichos y se sorprendieron de vernos.

- Aquí empieza la acción – le susurre a Edward tan bajito que solo él podía escucharlo.

- Queridos, que hacen por acá, pensé que... – no termino porque el timbre la interrumpió.

- Yo abro – dije corriendo a abrir la puerta.

En la puerta están los demás chicos.

- Pasen, que ya empieza la acción – lo ultimo lo dije en susurro.

Todos rieron y entraron a la sala, se sentaron y yo me senté al lado de Edward.

- Bien y a que se debe todo esto – pregunto mamá. Era demasiado perceptiva.

- Ok, te diremos la verdad.

Entrelace la mano de Edward con la mía y el la apretó.

Phil y Charlie miraron atónitos este gesto pero Renée casi se le salen los ojos de la sorpresa y de la emoción.

- Bueno lo que pasa es que yo... – En ese momento me arrepentí un poquito por la cara que le estaba haciendo mis dos padres a Edward - Edward y...yo... vamos a...

- Ser papas – grito Alice sin poderse contener y empezó a dar saltitos.

Y de allí todo ocurrió muy rápido, la cara de alegría pero con un poco de decepción de Renée era muy divertida, Charlie y Phil se pararon y agarraron a Edward cada uno de un brazo y los chicos y yo...nosotros nos partíamos de la risa.

Los tres nos miraban como si estuviéramos locos y el pobre de mi Edward estaba rojo de la ira.

- Suelten al chico – dijo Renée.

En seguida lo dejaron libre y se fueron a sentar confundidos.

Edward se volvió a sentar en donde estábamos antes con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Se puede saber por que se están riendo? – dijeron los tres a la vez.

- Es que...- dije con dificultad a causa de la risa – ...es que ustedes...ustedes no nos dejaron explicarles.

- Pero que mas nos van a explicar si tenemos muy claro que tu y este muchacho – señalo a Edward – van a ser padres. Que estas embarazada.

Todos nos reímos nuevamente pero esta vez nos calmamos mas rápido.

- Ok, ustedes creen que yo estoy embarazada...Pues no – dije – primero que todo vamos a contarles la historia. ¿Edward, les cuentas tu o les cuento yo? – pregunte mirándolo.

- Tu.

- Bien, todo empezó...

Conté la historia desde que Carlisle y Esme habían adoptado a Edward hasta que Elizabeth y Edward no iban a sobrevivir.

Mamá estaba llorando abrazada a Phil, se veía tan tierno. Los chicos abrazados entre si, soltando algunas lagrimas, y yo...abrazada a mi Edward apoyándolo de nuevo porque estaba también soltando algunas lagrimas.

- Y esa es la historia. Por eso vamos a adoptar al pequeño o pequeña.

- Oh, mi Bella, que linda eres, ayudaras al bebe y a tu novio – dijo Renée

- Mamá, Edward...

- Si, Bella siempre es así – dijo Edward cortándome. Lo mire y me guiño un ojo. Me sonroje.

- Pero, como harás con sus estudios – pregunto Phil – tendrán que trabajar.

- Eso no es problema, igual pronto iba a conseguir trabajo – dije.

- Así que...¿podrán aceptar ser abuelos? – dijo Alice haciendo un puchero.

- Mmm...por mi parte...encantadísima – chillo Renée parándose para abrazarme a mi y a Edward.

Phil que siempre seguía a mamá nos abrazo y Charlie...Charlie era harina de otro costal, estaba en su silla enfurruñado con los brazos cruzados.

Me senté a su lado.

- Pa, ¿pasa algo? ¿Te molesta que vaya a adoptarlo? – pregunte.

- No, seria...genial – dijo Charlie con un brillo en los ojos – pero...te tendrás que ir a vivir con...Edward.

- No, no es necesario, no te dejare solo, además...yo siempre te querré – era difícil hablar de sentimientos con Charlie, por que el al igual que yo siempre ocultábamos todo, pero esta vez no fue tan difícil. Lo abrace.

- Serás una buena madre – me susurró.

- Gracias.

De ahí Renée, Alice y Rosalía se

Phil cocino una rica cena y todos se quedaron.

- Mamá, Bells y yo nos quedaremos en la casa de los Cullen, para que ustedes estén mas cómodos – dijo Alice.

- Aja – dijo con una sonrisa – y ¿cuando podremos conocerlos?

Sabia que se refería a los padres de Edward (los 4).

- Oh, se me había olvidado – dijo Rosalie – Esme me pidió que les dijera que este fin de semana haríamos una salida de campo. Me dijo que los invitara, estaremos todos allí.

Mamá empezó a dar saltitos, de algún lado lo tendría que haber sacado Alice, y Phil la trataba de contener, eso me hacia recordar a Jasper.

- Por supuesto, los tres estaremos allí.

Vi que Charlie se cruzaba de brazos.

Nos despedimos de todos y Jasper, Alice, Emmett, y Rose se fueron en el Jeep de Emmett. Y Edward y yo, en el Volvo.

Llegamos a la casa y subimos a la habitación de Edward, pusimos música y nos sentamos en su cama.

- Edward.

- ¿Mmm?

- ¿Por qué cuando mi madre dijo que tu eras mi...novio...No dijiste nada?

- No lo se – dijo Edward con un encogimiento de hombros - ¿Te molestó?

- ¿A mi? No, no...me molesta, pero ¿y a ti?

- En absoluto – y sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida que me quitaba el aliento.

Después de un minuto de silencio hable:

- Bien es mejor que vayamos a dormir porque presiento que mi hermana tiene planes para mañana.

- ¿Ya te volviste adivina? – pregunto Edward divertido.

- No Pero con Alice uno ya sabe – reí.

- Es cierto – sonrió.

Me pare de la cama para ir al baño a cambiarme la pijama y volví de inmediato para enrollarme en los brazos de mi ahora Mejor Amigo.

- Beellaa! Edwaard! Levántense!!

Me revolví en los brazos de Edward y me apreté mas a el.

- Ash! Jazz, amor, ayúdame – lloriqueo Alice algo irritada.

- Edward – murmure – cállala por favor.

- Alice, mi vida, dejémoslos un rato mas en la cama, es muy temprano – en ese momento ame a Jasper por salvarme la vida – Tal vez querrán hacer cualquier cosa – y ahora lo odiaba - y no creo que sea muy cómodo con nuestra presencia

- Tienes razón Jaspy! – chillo Alice – volvemos en un raaatooo...Tómense su tiempo.

Azotaron la puerta y sentí que el cuerpo de Edward se sacudía...de la risa.

Me apoye en los codos y con el ceño fruncido dije:

- No me parece gracioso, Cullen.

- Pues a mi si, Swan – se hizo el serio, pero no pudo mas y se soltó a reír.

Me bajé de la cama y me puse mis pantuflas que estaban al lado de Edward.

- Cuando te dejes de reír, me avisas – y lo mire con la peor cara de ese día.

Salí de la pieza algo enojada.

¿Pero porque me enoje con Edward y no con Alice? Mi hermana podía lograr que me enojara con todo mundo menos con ella.

Trate de calmarme y fui al baño de la pieza de huéspedes (La que había sido mía al principio) me lave la cara, enjuagué mi boca y baje a la cocina.

Allí se hallaban , excepto Edward, todos colaboraban en el desayuno. Era algo que hacían casi todos los días, pero era tan extraño ver a una familia tan unida. Aunque debía decir que su familia (incluyendo a Phil) era unida en los días de fiesta. Nunca habían habido rivalidades entre Charlie y Phil, de hecho cuando Renée vino de vacaciones a Forks, después de haberse casado, Charlie y Phil se volvieron como viejos amigos.

- Buenos días, Bella – Me saludo Esme acercándose para darme un beso en la mejilla – ¿Dormiste bien?¿Quieres desayunar ya o esperas que baje Edward?

Edward, ese nombre en este momento me sacaba de quicio.

- No, desayunare ya – dije con algo de rabia en mi voz – ¿te ayudo en algo, Esme?

* * *

**Bien hasta aquí llego este capitulo. Ya se que me querrán matar por dejarlo allí. Yo siento que quedo como mocho el capitulo :P, pero pues al verdad ahí termina. Espero que les haya gustado. Perdona por tardar tanto en actualizar. Es que estaba en la etapa "Escritora Frustrada". La inspiración se fue! Estuve a punto de poner carteles que dijeran: Se Busca Inspiración. Buena recompensa. Pero ok, ya lo subí, tratare de que no se me escape tan fácil la señorita "Soy tu inspiración y me iré porque no me usas en tus tareas" **

**Nos Leemos!**

**MarXiiz!**


	19. Nota De Autora

**Hey Chicos.**

**Vengo Con Malas Y Buenas Noticias.**

**Las Malas…Es Que Dejare Hasta Aquí El Fic **

**Lo Siento, Pero Aquí Viene La Buena.**

**Después De Ver Lo Que Había Escrito De Este Fic; Decidí Que Lo Iba A Cambiar, A Editar. Probablemente Hoy Suba El Primer Capítulo. La Historia Va Por El Mismo Rumbo, Solo Que Me Puse A Pensar Y En Su Momento Iba Demasiado A Prisa Con Los Lazos De Cada Personaje.**

**Además Había Muchos Cabos Sueltos. Sé Que Es Horrible Leer Algo Así.**

**Siento Haberlos Hecho Esperar Tanto para Nada.**

**Saludos Y Esperen El Primer Capítulo Editado.**


End file.
